Pearls Of Namstar
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Kim Sunggyu di sekolah bernama Namstar High School. Pairing Woogyu/Myunggyu Bad Summary! Just read!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Pearls of Namstar (Chap 1)

Main Cast : Kim Sunggyu

Other Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, and other

Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini sering baca ff yang bergenre sekolah dan friendship. Kepingin juga buat untuk versi Woogyu. Mungkin karna saya merindukan masa masa SMA yang sudah seabad lalu saya lewati, kkk~. Judulnya agak aneh, biarin deh. Minim ide soalnya -_-

Happy reading ^^

**Author POV **

Memasuki musim gugur, suhu udara di Korea Selatan semakin menurun menuju angka minus derajat celcius. Angin musim gugur berhembus, menerbangkan daun daun dari pohon pohon mapple yang mulai melepaskan diri dari batang pohonnya. Dan jangan tanyakan dinginnya cuaca di pagi ini. Daun daun mapple yang berguguran berkumpul di tanah menunggu angin yang datang untuk menerbangkan mereka kembali.

Wuussshhh, tak perlu menunggu lama ternyata karena gerakan cepat seorang pemuda manis bermata hampir satu garis membuat daun daun mapple tersebut berterbangan kembali ke udara. Dilihat dari tingkat kecepatan langkah pemuda tersebut serta angin yang tercipta saat ia melintas dapat dipastikan pemuda tersebut sedang dalam keadaan terburu buru.

"Aku terlambaaaaaatttt" seru pemuda tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pada langkah kakinya. Sebenarnya pemuda manis tersebut sangat tidak suka olahraga, hanya saat ini situasi sedang dalam keadaan mendesak dan memaksanya untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaga agar ia bisa datang tepat waktu di hari pertama sekolahnya setelah liburan semester berakhir.

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pemuda manis tersebut semakin cemas. Lima menit lagi dan ia akan benar benar dinyatakan terlambat, bayangan hukuman yang akan diterimanya menari menari dalam benaknya membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

Hosh hosh, tempo nafasnya cepat dan tak beraturan karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berusaha menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Andwae, andwaeeeee" mata sipit pemuda itu berusaha membesar saat gerbang tinggi sekolahnya perlahan lahan menutup.

Kreekkk..

"Sukjin ahjussi, tungguuuu!" ia berteriak dengan suara parau yang hampir habis, jaraknya dengan gerbang itu hanya tinggal sepuluh meter..

Kreekkk,

Kreekkk,

Dan blaammm, pintu gerbang itu menutup sempurna disertai tawa menyeringai sang ahjussi penjaga pintu.

"Hahh, haahh" terlambat, dua detik setelah pintu tertutup, pemuda manis itu tiba dan mengatur nafasnya yang semakin terengah engah. Hanya dua detik, namun ia resmi dinyatakan terlambat bersama beberapa murid yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Kau terlambat Sunggyu yah! Kudengar guru kedispilinan yang baru datang itu senang menggantung murid yang terlambat di tiang bendera" ucap Sukjin dengan sedikit seringaian pada wajah paruh bayanya.

Sunggyu mendongak dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sangat sebal pada ahjussi penjaga gerbang sekolah itu yang terlihat senang sekali membuatnya dihukum guru kedisiplinan.

"Aku hanya terlambat dua detik, Ahjussi!" Sunggyu merenggut dengan nada suara hampir menangis. Namun tak membuat pria paruh baya dihadapannya luluh apalagi membukakan pintu tersebut untuknya.

"Dua detik juga waktu bodoh, dan jangan pasang wajah sok imut itu. Kau bisa membuat hari seninku bertambah buruk!" sebal, rasanya Sunggyu ingin melempar sepatunya pada pria yang selalu menganggapnya musuh tersebut, namun ia merasa itu sia sia dan memilih tak mengorbankan sepatunya hanya untuk menambah masalah dengan Sukjin ahjussi.

Splaaasshhh, sebuah mobil mewah melintas di hadapan Sunggyu, dan menyemburkan genangan air yang ada di dekatnya menambah kesialan Sunggyu di senin pagi itu. Oh great, cipratan itu membuat celana Sunggyu basah sempurna.

"Yak! Kau tak punya mata?" Sunggyu berusaha membersihkan celananya yang sudah terlanjur basah karena menjadi korban cipratan mobil mewah. Kaca mobil bagian belakang terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang pemuda yang tak kalah manis dari Sunggyu, pemuda bermata kucing itu memicingkan matanya dan menyeringai kepada Sunggyu.

"Mianhae Sunggyu yah, supir pribadiku baru lagi dan dia sangat suka mengebut!" dengan santai pemuda bermata kucing itu menjawab teriakan Sunggyu. Huh, lagi lagi dia pamer soal ajudannya yang baru, entah ada berapa pembantu yang dimilikinya, Sunggyu hanya menganggap mereka kumpulan orang orang bodoh yang dipekerjakan Key, -pemuda bermata kucing tersebut.

"Sudahlah.." akhirnya Sunggyu menjauh karena tak mau mencari masalah dengan Key.

"Hei, Ahjussi. Bukakan pintunya untukku!" kali ini Key yang berteriak pada Sukjin. Dan Sunggyu ingin sekali mencekik ahjussi menyebalkan itu karena dengan mudahnya menuruti perintah Key yang menyuruhnya membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Hai anak manis, kenapa terlambat? Cepat masuk, guru kedisiplinan yang baru itu suka mencari masalah dengan muridnya" Oh oh, lihat muka ahjussi itu. Baru saja ia melihat Sunggyu dengan tatapan garang dan ganas namun raut wajah itu berubah 180 derajat saat menyapa Key, membuat Sunggyu mual karena melihat sikap penjilatnya, dasar kakek tua menyebalkan, batin Sunggyu.

"Ahjussi.. kenapa kau membiarkan Key masuk, sedangkan aku tidak" Sunggyu kembali mendekati gerbang sekolah tersebut setelah mobil Key masuk kedalamnya.

"Karena dia manis, sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak manis" jawab Sukjin dengan santai.

"iissshh, dasar mesum!" gumam Sunggyu, "Apa katamu?"

Sunngyu menampakkan senyum lima jarinya dan berjalan mundur. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hukuman apa yang kira kira akan diberikan guru kedisiplinan –yang menurut Sukjin senang menggantung murid yang terlambat- itu kepadanya.

Kreekk, pintu gerbang kembali terbuka dan kali ini seorang pria kisaran umur 30 tahun keluar dengan tampang datar memandang ke arah sekumpulan murid yang terlambat di depan pintu gerbang. Sunggyu baru pertama kali melihat pria tersebut, apa dia guru kedisplinan yang baru itu. Entahlah, wajahnya memang menyebalkan tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang tega menyuruh murid murid yang sudah berlari jauh karena kesiangan sepertinya dengan menggantung mereka di tiang bendera.

Ia kembali memandang ke arah murid murid itu seperti melihat sekumpulan kuman.. eerggh, dan itu semakin membuatnya semakin menyebalkan di mata Sunggyu.

"Kaliaaann. Lari keliling sekolah 30 kali" teriaknya lantang.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sunggyu menarik kembali kata katanya mengenai orang itu bukan orang yang kejam. Dia lebih dari sekedar kejam.

. . .

Sunggyu berjalan pelan dengan menarik tasnya. Jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir bersamaan dengannya yang telah menyelesaikan hukuman mematikan itu. Dan kini penampilan Sunggyu tak bisa dikatakan baik lagi. Celana kotor karena tersiram genangan air, kemeja lusuh dan basah akibat berlari keliling sekolah 30 kali dan wajah memerah penuh peluh karena kelelahan.

Bruukkk, Sunggyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pasrah setelah tiba di kursinya. Ia semakin tak bersemangat karena baru saja melewatkan mata pelajaran kesenian yang sangat disukainya, padahal ia ingin skali menunjukkan sketsa lukisan yang baru dibuatnya pada guru kesenian tersebut.

"Ooii, kau kenapa Gyu? Seperti habis bercinta saja" suara melengking Sungyeol menambah kekesalan Sunggyu pagi ini. Entah kenapa, ia bisa satu bangku dengan murid semesum pria dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Jangan mengangguku Yeol, aku butuh ketenangan!" sahut Sunggyu, kemudian menelungkupkan kepala di meja, ia benar benar kelelahan..

"Hahaha, sensitif sekali seperti perempuan yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan" kali ini ucapan Sungyeol diikuti lemparan buku dari Sunggyu.

_"__Waahh, kereenn"_

_"__Tidak, dia tampan sekali. Oh tuhann, mataku sakit terkena silau pesonanya?"_

_"__Kurasa banyak yang akan patah hati kalau Myungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

_"__Jinjja, aku akan berhenti sekolah jika itu terjadi"_

Sekumpulan yeoja yang merupakan teman satu kelas dengan Sunggyu, berkumpul di depan jendela kaca sambil memandang keluar jendela memperhatikan lapangan soccer dan berbicara heboh satu sama lain. Tunggu.. mereka menyebutkan Myungsoo! Seketika Sunggyu menegakkan tubuh lesunya seperti mendapatkan energi baru, ia bergerak pindah bangku dekat jendela dan memandang ke arah yang sama dengan yeoja yeoja itu.

Di lapangan sana, kelompok soccer sekolah sedang berlatih. Myungsoo, pria tampan dengan handband berwarna kuning yang menegaskan kalau dia adalah ketua team tersebut terlihat berlari membawa bola di kaki jenjangnya menuju gawang lawan. Dengan gerakan lincah ia berhasil melewati dua orang lawan yang mencoba melakukan sliding tackle, dan kembali berlari menuju gawang di hadapannya. Saat jarak semakin tipis, satu tendangan kuat dilakukannya dan bola tersebut melayang dengan indah, kemudian..

Blassshh, bola tersebut menjadi gol cantik yang dibuatnya setelah gagal ditangkap kiper lawan. Sorak sorai kembali menggema oleh murid murid yang sudah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, mungkin kelas mereka sedang kosong jam pelajaran hingga memenuhi lapangan untuk menonton latihan sang kapten sekolah. Beberapa cheerleader bahkan telah berkumpul dan melakukan gerakan gerakan mereka, ck.. ini bukan pertandingan resmi kenapa mereka susah payah memakai rok pendek itu seolah mencari perhatian Myungsoo?

Sunggyu merasakan pipinya memerah, kenapa ia harus kesal dengan ulah para cheerleader itu. Ohh ayolaah, ini sangat memalukan. Tapi Sunggyu tak dapat menolak pesona dari seorang Kim Myungsoo. Bahkan saat Myungsoo mengibaskan poni hitamnya yang sedikit basah karena peluh, itu seperti gerakan slow motion di mata Sunggyu dan membuat jantung Sunggyu berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

"Pipimu memerah Gyu?" Sungyeol kini di sebelah Sunggyu dan menusuk nusuk pipi chubby Sunggyu menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Tampan.." ucap Sunggyu tanpa sadar masih dengan memandang Myungsoo di lapangan soccer.

"Siapa? Aku tampan, aigoo kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sih!" Sungyeol benar benar percaya diri karena mengira Sunggyu berbicara padanya.

"Iisshh, bukan kau Yeol. Tapi Myungsoo sunbae!" kesal Sunggyu namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah di lapangan.

"Ck, apa hebatnya sih dia? Aku jauh lebih tampan!"

"Kau bercanda, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan pesona Myungsoo sunbae!" Sunggyu kini meletakkan dagunya di kedua tangan yang ia tungkup. Terdengar decakan sebal dari Sungyeol.

"Anak orang kaya manja"

"Yeol kau benar benar berisik. Dan kuberitahu satu hal, dia sama sekali tak manja. Aku tau itu karena dia berteman baik dengan Dongwoo Hyung!"

"Kakak sepupumu yang mesum itu?"

"Kau jauh lebih mesum Yeol!"

"Aarrgh terserah. Daripada mengejar cinta kapten sepakbola yang tak jelas itu lebih baik kau menerima cintaku saja. Bagaimana Gyu, hm hm?" Sungyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sunggyu sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya. Sunggyu terdiam melihat kelakuan Sungyeol, kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan pria jangkung itu setelah memberi sebuah jitakan di keningnya.

. . .

Hari pertama sekolah, tetapi murid murid Namstar High School sudah dihadapkan dengan jam belajar malam. Kini tepat pukul sembilan malam, jam pelajaran terakhir baru saja dilewatkan Sunggyu. Dengan lesu ia memasukkan buku buku pelajaran dalam tasnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Perutnya berbunyi tak karuan, ia ingin segera pulang dan makan malam bersama ayahnya.

Sunyi dan gelap, Sunggyu bahkan ragu untuk berjalan pulang. Ia sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan Sungyeol untuk pulang bersama menggunakan motornya.

"Kau sendirian?" sebuah tepukan pelan Sunggyu rasakan, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Myungsoo yang ternyata menganggunya. Mengganggu? Ini sebuah keajaiban ia bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang dikaguminya. Terima kasih Tuhan, batin Sunggyu sembari tersenyum senyum tak jelas.

Myungsoo terkekeh melihat Sunggyu yang tersenyum senyum tak jelas sambil melihat ke arah langit malam.

"Kau baik baik saja? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan senyumanmu?" tanya Myungsoo hanya sekedar memastikan orang di hadapannya dalam kondisi baik baik saja.

"Ehmm, M-Myungsoo s-sunbae, kau juga baru pulang?"

Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan teamku membahas strategi untuk pertandingan antar kota nanti"

Kali ini Sunggyu yang mengangguk, jujur ia merasa bingung bagaimana membuat percakapan dengan sunbae di hadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, belum lagi paras tampan Myungsoo benar benar menghipnotis Sunggyu hingga tanpa sadar Sunggyu memperhatikan Myungsoo lama seperti orang bodoh.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Nde? akh tidak usah sunbae. Nanti kau terlalu malam sampai rumah kalau mengantarku dulu" mati saja kau Kim Sunggyu, kenapa melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas yang jarang hadir dalam hidupmu?

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Hati hati di jalan ya Gyu. Anyeong" Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah menunggunya. Sunggyu membalas lambaian tangan Myungsoo dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali pada dinding gerbang sekolah merutuki kebodohannya.

"Dasar gila"gumam Sukjin yang tak sengaja melintas dan melihat adegan pembenturan kepala Sunggyu.

. . .

"Ayah, kau tau siapa penghuni rumah besar yang ada di perempatan jalan" Sunggyu tengah menikmati makan malam bersama ayahnya. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya –yang menurut Sunggyu sedikit konyol- karena ia memang anak tunggal dan ibunya sudah meninggal sejak Sunggyu berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Rumah besar bercat putih itu?"

Sunggyu mengangguk, kemudian menyeruput sup ayamnya.

"Entahlah, mereka baru saja pindah seminggu yang lalu. Aku belum begitu mengenal mereka. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada wanita cantik disana?" tanya Ayah Sunggyu dengan mata berbinar. Sunggyu terlihat komat kamit dengan bibir tipisnya, dan Ayah Sunggyu bersumpah kalau itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Sayang. Tak mungkin aku mengkhianati ibumu" ucapnya dengan kikuk setelah mendapat deathglare dari Sunggyu.

"Bukan wanita cantik yang kulihat, tapi aku rasa rumah itu ada hantunya"

"Ckck, harusnya aku tak membiarkan Dongwoo meracunimu dengan koleksi film horornya!"

"Aku serius Ayah! Sewaktu berjalan pulang tadi, saat melewati rumah itu, aku mendengar suara dentingan piano. Dan lagu yang dimainkan seperti lagu lagu di pemakaman, benar benar membuatku merinding" Sunggyu bergidik ketika teringat kembali lagu yang ia dengar saat melintasi rumah besar itu. Selama ini rumah itu selalu terlihat kosong, dan tak pernah menampakkan tanda tanda kehidupan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal. Carilah kekasih agar kau tak pulang sendirian lagi" Sunggyu kembali komat kamit setelah mendengar celetukan Ayahnya.

"Apa hubungannya kekasih dengan rumah horor itu?" gumamnya.

"Aku selesai, kau yang cuci piring ya. Aku mau tidur cepat, besok harus berangkat lebih awal. Dan kau.. jangan terlambat lagi" Ayah Sunggyu menunjuk putranya dengan sendok yang ia genggam kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak, aku tak akan terlambat kalau Ayah tak memasukkan jam wekerku ke bak kamar mandi" teriaknya namun hanya membuat sang Ayah terkikik geli dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuhann, bisakah kau kirimkan Ayah lain yang lebih normal darinya?" keluh Sunggyu.

. . .

Pagi itu keadaan sekolah tak seperti biasanya, lebih ramai dan lebih banyak orang berkumpul di pelataran parkir. Sunggyu yang hari ini tak datang terlambat terlihat keheranan dengan kumpulan orang tersebut dan berjalan menuju sumber keramaian. Setelah mendekat ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah terparkir sempurna di atas lapangan lahan parkir tersebut dengan sebuah mobil hitam yang mengikuti di sebelahnya. Ada apa dengan mobil itu? Itu memang mobil mewah, tapi Sunggyu rasa bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan kerumunan yang lebih didominasi yeoja ini berkumpul. Sunggyu semakin melangkah mendekat, saat jaraknya semakin dekat, pintu mobil Lamborghini terbuka ke atas dan seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menghiasi matanya. Dari mobil hitam di sebelahnya keluar dua pria berjas hitam pula yang menggunakan earphone. Gelagat mereka seperti bodyguard yang melindungi pria tampan berkacamata hitam itu.

"Omo, Nam Woohyun semakin tampan saja!" teriak seorang yeoja yang berada disebelah Sunggyu.

Siapa Nam Woohyun? Rasanya Sunggyu tak asing dengan nama itu, ia berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja mengingat sebuah nama yang sudah hampir diingatnya. Namun ia menyerah, ia mecolek pundak yeoja yang berteriak itu dan dihadiahi tatapan mendelik yang diselingi gerakan mulut 'apa' pada Sunggyu.

"Siapa Nam Woohyun?" tanya Sunggyu dengan setengah berteriak keras karena suara teriakan teriakan para penggemar Woohyun masih membahana di pelataran parkir tersebut.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Woohyun itu cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Aigoo, Sunggyu yah kau pantas dicoret dari daftar murid sekolah ini!"

Sunggyu mencibir, akhirnya ia ingat dengan artikel dari internet yang pernah diperlihatkan Sungyeol mengenai pemilik Namstar High School yang memiliki seorang cucu dan kini tengah bersekolah di London. Ia seangkatan dengan Myungsoo sunbae dan Dongwoo hyung.

Lalu kenapa ia kembali di tahun terakhir sekolahnya? Bukankah lebih baik tetap disana dan melanjutkan kuliah di negara yang terkenal dengan universitas terbaiknya itu. Sunggyu mengendikkan bahunya, tak mau tahu lebih banyak lagi. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, namun seseorang menabraknya hingga Sunggyu terjatuh tak elegan dengan bokong menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Aww" Sunggyu meringis dan semakin kesal saat mendapati Key dan para 'partner in crime'nya, Hoya dan Kwanghee berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan Sunggyu.

"Kalau jalan lihat lihat!" teriak Sunggyu, adegan Key yang membuat Sunggyu terjatuh membuat perhatian para yeoja penggemar Woohyun teralihkan sejenak kepada Sunggyu. Termasuk sang bintang utama, Woohyun melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan memandang ke arah pemuda manis yang masih mengelus bokongnya tersebut.

"Kau melihat sesuatu Kwanghee yah?" tanya Hoya santai.

"Tidak, tapi aku melihat hamster besar dan gemuk baru saja terjatuh" Kwanghee tersenyum melecehkan ke arah Sunggyu diikuti gelak tawa audience yang setia menonton acara pembullyan gratis di pagi hari tersebut.

Key berjalan mendekati Woohyun dan menyikut bahu Sunggyu saat melewatinya. Sunggyu berdecak tak percaya.

"Dasar kumpulan orang bodoh tak berguna!" umpatnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi kerumunan tersebut sambil terus mengelus bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit. Kepergian Sunggyu diikuti manik mata Woohyun, pria tampan itu memicingkan matanya sambil menatap terus ke arah Sunggyu yang telah pergi menjauh.

"Hyuuunnn, lama tak jumpa. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Key dengan manja. Namun Woohyun terlihat tak peduli, ia kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam bangunan sekolah diiringi dua bodyguard yang setia mengikutinya dan para fans yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

"Ck, ternyata dia masih menyebalkan" keluh Key.

. . .

"Terus terang saja, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku setelah bertahun tahun membuangku ke London" Woohyun, pemuda tampan yang berstatus cucu sang pemilik Namstar High School itu duduk dengan angkuh di hadapan kakeknya. Ia terlihat memasang tampang malas dan enggan memandang ke arah pria tua di hadapannya.

"Sopanlah sedikit, apa ibumu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?"

Woohyun berdecak, ia memutar bola matanya malas semakin enggan memandang ke arah kakeknya.

"Jangan membawa bawa Ibu, aku sudah lama tak berkomunikasi dengannya" jawab Woohyun dengan ketus. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibu Woohyun yang merupakan menantu kakeknya menikah kembali dengan pria keturunan Kanada dan menetap di negara tersebut setelah menikah, sedikit terdengar kejam karena ia terlihat seperti menelantarkan putra semata wayangnya. Namun Woohyun sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karna toh ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Berbeda dengannya, kakek Woohyun menganggap ibunya sebagai pengkhianat dan mengambil alih hak asuh atas Woohyun. Ia mengirim Woohyun untuk bersekolah ditempatnya dulu bersekolah agar kelak pemuda tampan tersebut dapat meneruskan bisnis keluarga Nam.

Kakek Nam menghela nafas dengan panjang. Bertahun tahun tinggal di London, namun Woohyun masih menganggapnya seperti musuh.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan berbasa basi lagi denganmu. Alasanku memanggilmu kembali tentu saja agar kau bisa segera meneruskan bisnis keluarga sebagai pemilik tunggal Namstar Corp. Aku akan menempatkanmu sebagai presdir menggantikanku, sedangkan aku akan focus dengan sekolah ini.."

"Kau kan tau aku belum menyelesaikan sekolahku?" Woohyun mendelik.

"Hanya tinggal setahun, lanjutkan sekolahmu disini dan setelahnya kau tak perlu kuliah. Aku akan langsung menempatkan posisi presdir dengan namamu.."

"Slalu sesukamu jika berbuat sesuatu! Terserah saja.." Woohyun beranjak dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan pria tua tersebut saat kata kata kakeknya selanjutnya membuat ia terpaku pada posisinya.

"Dan aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekanku.." lanjut sang kakek.

. . .

"Gyuyieee, boleh aku pinjam buku tugasmu?" Sungyeol memaksakan diri melakukan sebuah aegyo dengan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali ketika teringat ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru matematika mereka. Aegyo yang gagal sebenarnya, karena Sunggyu terlihat mual setelah melihat wajah Sungyeol namun tetap memberikan buku catatannya kepada pemuda setinggi Namsan Tower tersebut.

"Kau yang terbaik!" mata Sungyeol berkaca kaca, terlihat sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Euuhhh, menjauh sana!" kesal dengan kelakuan Sungyeol, Sunggyu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Sepintas penglihatannya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikan murid murid yang sedang berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Pria itu, guru baru kedisplinan yang membuat Sunggyu harus berlari sebanyak 30 kali gedung sekolah, dan membuatnya hampir pingsan di hari pertama semester baru.

Ia mendengus, kemudian bertanya kepada Sungyeol.

"Yeol. Kau tau guru itu?" tanya Sunggyu, ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya kepada guru kedisiplinan di bawah sana.

Sungyeol mendongak kemudian memperhatikan arah ibu jari Sunggyu.

"Kim Hee Chul, guru kedisplinan yang baru. Kedengar ia merangkap menjadi wali kelas Key juga" sahut Sungyeol. Sunggyu menautkan kedua alisnya, whoaaa guru baru itu cocok dengan Key! Sama sama menyebalkan, pikirnya.

. . .

Sunggyu menatap makan siangnya tak bersemangat. Sebenarnya menu siang ini cukup menggugah selera hanya saja Sunggyu merasa sangat mengantuk akibat beberapa hari ini tidur larut karena tugas yang terlalu menumpuk. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin, tidur selama beberapa menit akan sangat membantunya.

"Oi Gyu, semangatlah!" Dongwoo duduk di sebelah Sunggyu dengan membawa nampan makanan, ia tak sendiri, Myungsoo di belakangnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Dongwoo diringi tatapan kagum para penggemarnya yang ada di kantin sekolah tersebut. Tubuh Sunggyu menegak saat radarnya merasakan kehadiran Myungsoo di dekatnya.

"Oh, Dongwoo Hyung! Aku hanya mengantuk" jawabnya kikuk, Dongwoo tersenyum lebar sambil melirik ke arah Myungsoo yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau ada kelas malam?" tanya Dongwoo sambil mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ya, selama beberapa hari ke depan aku masih harus mengikuti kelas malam? Wae?"

"Paman Kim mengirimi aku pesan tadi pagi agar mengantarmu pulang jika kau ada kelas malam. Dia bilang kau mulai paranoid dengan hantu!" Sunggyu memutar malas bola matanya, ayahnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku hanya sedikit heran dengan rumah besar yang ada di perempatan menuju rumahku!" dengan malas akhirnya Sunggyu mulai memakan nasinya karena perut yang mulai berbunyi.

"Ada apa dengan rumah itu?" kali ini Myungsoo yang bertanya.

Sunggyu menelan makanannya dengan susah payah karena ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Ehm, setiap kali aku pulang malam, selalu terdengar dentingan piano di rumah itu, Sunbae. Dan herannya hanya di malam hari saja, sedangkan jika siang hari rumah itu selalu kosong!"

Myungsoo mengangguk, dan ucapan yang meluncur dari mulutnya kemudian membuat Sunggyu merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Kalau Dongwoo sedang tak bisa mengantarmu, aku bersedia menemanimu pulang" Sunggyu rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat senyuman indah tersebut terpatri di wajah tampan Myungsoo, dan Myungsoo bersedia menemaninya pulang jika ia ada kelas malam? Adakah yang lebih indah dari ini.

"Dia mulai gilanya!" bisik Dongwoo kepada Myungsoo saat Sunggyu masih belum menghilangkan senyum mengerikan dari wajah manisnya sambil menatap penuh cinta ke arah Myungsoo.

"Kau ini.."

. . .

Sunggyu sedang berada di ruangan loker sambil memasang sepatunya saat Key, Hoya dan Kwanghee melintas di depannya.

"Hei Sunggyu yah, kudengar kau makan siang dengan Myungsoo Sunbae siang ini?" tanya Key dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Sunggyu malas menanggapi mereka dan lebih memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Key.

"Berhentilah berharap terhadap Myungsoo Sunbae. Kau tak pantas untuknya!" ejek Key kembali namun Sunggyu masih tak bergeming untuk tak menanggapi ocehan Key.

"Dia bisu?" bisik Hoya kepada Kwanghee.

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.." Kwanghee menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Atau tuli?" tanya Hoya kembali.

Ck, Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang. Dan melayangkan tatapan yang ia buat seseram mungkin ke arah tiga manusia menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah menganggu orang lain jika kalian tak mau terkena kutukan" ucapnya ketus.

"Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya. Kau benar benar tak pantas untuk Myungsoo Sunbae! Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit yang tak mungkin bersatu" kalimat Key kali ini menohok Sunggyu lebih dalam. Seburuk itukah jika Sunggyu dan Myungsoo dipersatukan? Sunggyu tau, ia dan Myungsoo berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda. Bahkan Sunggyu bisa masuk ke sekolah inipun berkat beasiswa yang didapatnya dengan susah payah, tak seperti Myungsoo, Key dan yang lainnya yang memang berasal dari kalangan atas, dan dapat dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah dengan tarif biaya tinggi ini.

"Bahkan ayahmu yang hanya pekerja kantoran biasa tak mungkin bisa membuatmu sebanding dengan Myungsoo Sunbae" Ok, Key sudah membuat amarah Sunggyu mencapai puncaknya. Ia menggenggam sebelah sepatu yang belum dipasangnya dengan bergetar.

"Jangan bawa bawa ayahku" ujar Sunggyu pelan.

"Wae? Kau malu memiliki ayah yang tak bisa mencari istri lagi setelah lama menduda.." kalimat Key sempat terhenti saat sepatu yang awalnya Sunggyu genggam sudah melayang di udara menuju ke arahnya.

"Berhenti mengoceh Key" bentak Sunggyu.

Key berhasil menghindar dari lemparan sepatu Sunggyu. Namun sepatu tersebut mendarat sempurna di kepala seorang pemuda yang tak sengaja melintas di ruangan loker tersebut. Pemuda tersebut memandang ke arah Sunggyu dengan kening yang memerah disertai tatapan tajam mematikan. Sunggyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut.

"Nam Woohyun. . ." ujarnya lirih, sungguh indah. Ia baru saja melempar sepatu ke kepala cucu pemilik Namstar High School, dan Sunggyu tak dapat memastikan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah ini. Sepertinya mati lebih baik. Ia hanya bisa merutuki Key yang kini tengah memasang senyum kepuasan, seolah mendukung jika Woohyun membalas Sunggyu dengan menenggelamkannya di laut Karibia. Tuhan, tolong sentuh aku dengan jemari anugerahmu kali ini, batin Sunggyu ..

**TBC**

Segini dulu yaa, kalo respon bagus dilanjut, kalo engga tergantung jiwa muda saya masih berkobar atau engga, hehehe. Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Pearls of Namstar (Chap 2)  
Main Cast : Kim Sunggyu  
Other Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol, Jang Dongwoo, Kim Yesung aka Sunggyu's father and others  
Genre : School Life

Happy reading ^^

**Author POV  
**  
"N-Nam Woohyun.." Sunggyu tergagap saat menyadari sepatu yang dilemparnya ke arah Key, justru mendarat cantik di atas kepala Nam Woohyun. Ia menelan salivanya berat, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah membuat kening cucu pemilik sekolah tempatnya belajar menjadi merah, mungkin dengan sedikit pembengkakan di area sepatu itu mendarat.

Woohyun berjalan mendekati Sunggyu sembari mengelus keningnya, ia berdecak kencang "Kau..!" Tunjuknya ke arah Sunggyu..

"A-apa?" Sunggyu semakin gelagapan karena terlalu takut.

"Kau, siapa namamu? Dan di kelas berapa?" Tanya Woohyun kembali dengan nada semakin sarkastik.

Sunggyu menelan salivanya perlahan, ingin kabur, namun itu akan semakin memperumit masalahnya.  
"Sunggyu.." Sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh Woohyun.

"Namaku Kim Sunggyu, kelas XI-B" ujar Sunggyu akhirnya.

Woohyun mendengus kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sunggyu.

"Tamat riwayatmu, Kim Sunggyu!" Key mengikuti Woohyun meninggalkan Sunggyu yang terduduk lemas diikuti kedua partner in crimenya.

"Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sunggyu merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas sepeninggal Woohyun. Padahal Woohyun tak berbuat apa apa padanya. Berteriak pun tidak apalagi membalas Sunggyu dengan melemparkan kembali sepatu kepadanya. Namun tatapannya yang tajam dan sedingin es membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada pembunuh berdarah dingin semacam Jack The Ripper. Sunggyu rasanya ingin mengubur diri dalam dalam di tanah agar tak bertemu Woohyun lagi. Yaa, itu lebih baik menurutnya..

. . .

"Hahaha, harusnya aku bersamamu agar tak melewatkan adegan langka itu. Aku benar benar penasaran dengan ekspresi anak orang kaya itu" Sungyeol larut dalam tawanya setelah mendengar curahan hati Sunggyu tentang peristiwa di loker tempo hari. Sunggyu bersumpah jika saja Sungyeol bukan sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali melempari Sungyeol dengan benda benda tajam karena sudah menertawakan nasib tragisnya.

"Seharusnya aku mencari teman curhat yang bisa memberikanku sedikit empati" keluh Sunggyu kemudian membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke meja.

"Hei hei Gyu, hentikan.. Kau bisa gegar otak kalo begitu.." Sungyeol menghentikan sejenak tawanya dan mengulurkan tangan di dahi Sunggyu agar ia berhenti mengorbankan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Yeol, nasibku di sekolah ini sudah di ujung tanduk. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ayah? Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku karena harus berhenti dari sekolah yang menjadi harapannya ini"

Sunggyu memandang Sunggyu dengan iba, ia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya yang telah menertawakan Sunggyu karena Sunggyu terlihat benar benar depresi.

"Tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apa apa. Berdoa saja agar cucu pemilik sekolah itu kehilangan ingatannya dan melupakanmu serta masalah sepatu itu" ujar Sungyeol berusaha menghibur Sunggyu.

Sunggyu merenggut, ia baru sadar Sungyeol ternyata sangat buruk jika menghibur orang.

"Yo, Sung brother! Romantis sekali kalian pagi ini!?" Baro, Sandeul dan Jinyoung datang ke kelas Sungyeol dan Sunggyu di saat yang tidak tepat, karena Sunggyu sedang dalam level sangat tidak mood untuk bertemu makhluk penuh keributan seperti mereka.

"Tsstt, jangan berisik" Sungyeol memperingati tiga sekawan itu dengan menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Tak apa, hanya punya masalah dengan sepatu dan pewaris Namstar" Jawab Sungyeol dengan santai. Baro, Sandeul dan Jinyoung saling melirik, kemudian mengendikkan bahu mereka.

"Hei, sekolah akan mengadakan tour ke resort ski Yongpyong musim dingin nanti. Kalian sudah punya rencana?" Baro berbicara dengan mata berbinar mungkin jika dalam adegan komik sudah banyak bintang bintang yang berkumpul di matanya.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Sunggyu polos, semangat hidupnya belum membaik hingga ia hanya memandang datar ke arah mereka.

"Ck, ini kesempatan kita untuk mendekati para gadis itu. Kudengar Minah dan Naeun tak bisa bermain ski. Ini saatnya aku unjuk gigi kemampuan ski ku pada mereka!" Sahut Baro mantap diikuti gelak tawa Sandeul dan Jinyoung.

"Otaknya bermasalah" ujar Jinyoung sambil memain-mainkan pulpen bergambar hamster milik Sunggyu.

"Gyu, kau akan ikut tour tahun ini kan? Tahun lalu kau sudah tak ikut, ayo bersenang senang. Kita sudah tak bisa bersenang senang lagi jika sudah akan ke universitas" Kali ini Sandeul yang bertanya pada Sunggyu.

"Entahlah.. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ski. Apa bagusnya berada di luar saat salju turun, lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah" jawab Sunggyu malas.

"Memang tak menarik, tapi lain cerita jika ski itu disatukan dengan gadis gadis cantik seperti Minah dan Naeun, akan jadi pemandangan indah" Lagi lagi Baro berbicara soal wanita dengan semangatnya.

"Tetap tak menarik di mataku.."

"Sunggyu tak berminat dengan wanita, dia hanya menyukaiku" Sungyeol menyela perkataan Sunggyu dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan dibalas Sunggyu dengan lemparan pulpen yang sedang dimainkan Jinyoung.

"Ck, bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin akan sulit meminta izin pada ayah. Karena ayah sangat tak suka salju. Ia pasti berpikiran buruk kalau aku akan tertelan longsor salju di resort sana"

"Karena ibumu?" Tanya Sungyeol ragu yang berbalas anggukan Sunggyu.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti.." Sunggyu mengakhiri percakapan mengenai tour musim dingin itu, kemudian memilih untuk kembali mencari cara menyelamatkan diri dari Nam Woohyun..

. . .

Sunggyu tengah mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan Nam Woohyun dengan berbaur makan siang bersama Sungyeol, Sandeul, Baro dan Jinyoung. Sesekali gurauan yang dilontarkan sahabat sahabatnya membuatnya dapat tersenyum kembali. Ia juga merasa smuanya terasa baik baik saja karena tak ada yang dilakukan Woohyun beberapa hari ini setelah insiden sepatu tersebut.

"Gyu, aku baru saja menemui gadis gadis itu untuk untuk mengajak mereka pergi bersama saat tour ski nanti. Saat aku menemui Minah dan Naeun, Eunji juga sedang bersama mereka" Baro berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ck, anak itu tak sadar apa? Berbicara dengan mulut penuh bisa membuatnya mati tersedak.

"Lalu?" Sunggyu menjawab tak tertarik.

"Eunji bertanya apa kau ikut dalam tour itu atau tidak? Aku jawab kau ikut, dan dia dengan semangat mengatakan akan ikut juga dan memaksa Minah dan Naeun untuk menemaninya" Ucapan santai Baro membuat mulut Sunggyu menganga. Seiingatnya ia sama sekali belum setuju untuk ikut tour itu, bahkan ia belum meminta izin pada ayahnya.

"Heol, siapa yang memastikan aku ikut? Aku bahkan belum mendapat lampu hijau dari ayahku"

"Ayolah Gyu, kau harus ikut! Kau tak mau mengecewakan Eunji kan?" Jinyoung ikut dalam pembicaraan antara Sunggyu dan Baro. Sebelumnya anak itu tak bersemangat dengan strategi mendekati gadis cantik saat tour ski nanti, kenapa sekarang dia ikut ikutan? Mungkin dia sudah terkena virus Baro, pikir Sunggyu.

"Tak janji. Malam ini kubicarakan dulu dengan ayahku" sahut Sunggyu.

Sunggyu meraih botol minuman, dan meneguk air didalamnya. Mata sipitnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kantin Namstar High School dan tak sengaja menemukan sosok angkuh yang memandangnya dengan tajam di sudut ruangan. Nam Woohyun, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"UHUKK.." Sunggyu tersedak minuman dan hampir menyemburkannya ke arah Sungyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Gyu?" Sungyeol terkejut karena hampir mendapati hujan dadakan di atas nampan makan siangnya. Ia langsung melindungi nampan tersebut takut takut mendapat semburan kedua.

"Aku duluan.." Sunggyu segera beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan makan siang yang baru separuh ia santap diiringi tatapan heran dari sahabat sahabatnya.

"Aneh.." Gumam Sandeul, kemudian lanjut mengunyah kimbap.

. . .

"Sudah kuduga, dia dendam padaku, dia dendam padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ibuuuu... ?" Sunggyu berbicara tak jelas sambil menelungkupkan kepala di kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Pemuda bermata sipit dan berpipi merah merona itu kini tengah berada di bawah salah satu pohon maple yang ditanam di halaman Namstar High School.

Setelah beberapa menit bermonolog tak jelas. Ia mendongak kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Sedang bad mood Gyu?" Myungsoo berdiri di hadapan Sunggyu, sambil meletakkan kaleng minuman hangat di atas kepalanya. Kembali Sunggyu terhipnotis ketampanan seorang Kim Myungsoo dan memandang Myungsoo dengan mulut menganga, ia seperti merasa melihat malaikat dihadapannya.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Myungsoo khawatir, takut Sunggyu gegar otak dan ia yang menjadi tersangka penyebabnya.

Sunggyu tersadar dari mimpinya, dan mengerjapkan mata sipitnya berulang kali. Myungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Sunggyu saat mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Eoh, S-sunbae. Aku baik baik saja" jawab Sunggyu sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Ia merasa merinding karena bisa mendapat anugerah kembali disapa malaikat Tuhan. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, batinnya berulang kali.

"Sedang apa disini?" Myungsoo mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Sunggyu dan gerakannya itu membuat jantung Sunggyu kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia butuh bantuan oksigen.

"Sedang menghindar dari setan..." Ucap Sunggyu dengan tersenyum manis.. 'dan malah bertemu malaikat disini' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hahaha, kau ada ada saja." Myungsoo kembali terkekeh dengan ulah Sunggyu dan mengacak surai madu Sunggyu perlahan. Sedangkan Sunggyu sudah hampir pingsan sekarang..

"Oh ya Gyu, kau ikut tour musim dingin nanti?"

"Belum tau Sunbae, memangnya kenapa?" Sunggyu meraih kaleng minuman hangat yang sebelumnya disodorkan Myungsoo. Ia membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminum isinya.

"Kupikir kau ikut. Aku menjadi salah satu panitia penyelenggaranya. Dan kurasa akan menyenangkan jika bisa berlibur denganmu"

Sunggyu kembali tersedak..

"A-aku ikut, hanya saja belum meminta izin ayah. Kurasa dia tak akan keberatan memberikan izinnya" sahut Sunggyu dengan mantap, padahal sebelumnya ia ragu karena tak suka dengan dinginnya salju di musim dingin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa berlibur bersama" Myungsoo kembali menghadiahi Sunggyu dengan senyuman malaikat andalannya. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Sunggyu sekarang, ia sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Heh, kau. Hamster besar.." Seseorang menginterupsi adegan bahagia yang sedang dirasakan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu dan Myungsoo menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut saat mendapati Woohyun berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku?" Tanya Sunggyu seperti orang tolol kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Woohyun berdecak kemudian memandang sebal ke arah Sunggyu "Ck, iya kau. Memangnya siapa lagi disini yang sudah mencari masalah denganku selain kau dan sepatu jelekmu itu!" Hardik Woohyun.

Sunggyu komat kamit dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia merasa sebal karena tak seharusnya Woohyun menghina sepatunya seperti itu. Ia membeli sepatu tersebut dengan tabungan yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah.

"Ikut aku" kata Woohyun kembali, tak menghiraukan komat kamit Sunggyu.

Sunggyu terdiam dan merasa ragu. Begitupun dengan Myungsoo, ia hanya memperhatikan adegan selisih paham dua orang di hadapannya.

"Ck, ternyata selain membuatku kesal. Kau juga tuli ya?" Kali ini Woohyun menarik kencang Sunggyu hingga pemuda manis itu bangun dari duduknya..

Myungsoo menahan tangan Woohyun "Bersikaplah lebih lembut" ucapnya mengingatkan diikuti anggukan kepala dari Sunggyu.

Woohyun memicingkan matanya kemudian berujar "Jangan campuri urusanku Kim Myungsoo ssi. Atau kau ingin aib keluargamu kubongkar sekarang juga"

Tatapan mematikan Woohyun bersambut tatapan tajam dari Myungsoo. Dua manik sedingin es itu masih saling adu kekuatan sampai suara Sunggyu menginterupsi keduanya. Sunggyu tak mengerti maksud Woohyun dengan aib keluarga Myungsoo. Sepertinya kini giliran Sunggyu yang harus menyelamatkan Myungsoo.

"S-sunbae. Aku tak apa apa. Aku ada perlu dulu dengan Woohyun. Sudah yaaa" Tangan halus Sunggyu menarik perlahan tangan Woohyun yang masih intens memandang ke arah Myungsoo dan bergerak perlahan menjauhi pria tampan yang masih memandangi kepergian dua orang yang terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry tersebut.

. . .

"O oi, kau mau membawaku kemana!?" Sunggyu berusaha sedikit meronta saat Woohyun membawanya masuk jauh kedalam gedung Namstar High School. Ia belum pernah ke bagian tersembunyi gedung ini. Berada di lantai teratas yang bahkan guru guru biasa tak diizinkan masuk apalagi murid beasiswa seperti Sunggyu.

Pemuda manis itu terpukau saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan besar. Mungkin lebih besar dari luas rumahnya. Dengan berbagai ornamen dan furniture yang dapat dipastikan berharga nilai tinggi, juga lukisan lukisan indah yang menggantung memenuhi dinding ruangan tersebut. Sunggyu sangat penasaran dengan pelukis lukisan indah itu. Namun, rasa kagumnya seketika menghilang saat Woohyun mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjembab di atas sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Awww, kau kasar sekali! Tak usah didorong juga aku bisa duduk sendiri" ucap Sunggyu kesal sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit setelah bangkit dari posisi terjerembab.

Woohyun tak memperdulikan rintihan Sunggyu. Pria tampan itu duduk di sofa lainnya sambil menyilangkan kaki kanan ke kaki kirinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu, kemudian menatap Sunggyu tajam. Kenapa dia suka sekali memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah Sunggyu?

"Jadi hukuman apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Woohyun masih dengan tatapan dingin.

Sunggyu mengernyit, baru kali melihat orang yang akan memberi hukuman pada orang lain namun menanyakan jenis hukumannya terlebih dahulu pada sang korban. Konyol!

Karena tak juga mendengar jawaban Sunggyu, Woohyun kembali bersuara.

"Aku bisa memberimu dua opsi. Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini atau mengikuti smua perintahku selama sisa waktumu disekolah ini"

"Keduanya terdengar kejam!" Sungut Sunggyu. "Lagipula aku tak memiliki kejahatan apapun yang bisa kau jadikan alasan mengusirku dari sekolah ini" lanjut Sunggyu kemudian.

"Melempar sepatu ke arahku hingga keningku membengkak itu kejahatan besar, bodoh" Sunggyu semakin merenggut karena bentakan Woohyun.

"Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih baik. Asal kau tak memberiku perintah yang macam macam atau aku akan senang hati mengundurkan diri dengan sendirinya dari tempat ini"

"Bagus, kau bisa diajak bekerjasama rupanya!" Tercetak senyum kemenangan di wajah tampan Woohyun.

"Akhir minggu ini, aku akan memberi misi pertamamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap!" Sunggyu menghela nafas berat dan perlahan, sepertinya hari harinya kedepan di sekolah ini akan lebih berat karena kini ia terikat dengan pria berkepribadian psikopat seperti Nam Woohyun.

"Sekarang keluar!" Lanjut Woohyun tiba tiba.  
"Eh?" Sunggyu mendelik, setelah menculiknya ke ruangan antah berantah ini, kini Woohyun mengusirnya dengan seenaknya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan megah tersebut.

"Smoga Tuhan mengampunimu" gumam Sunggyu.

. . .

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan Nam Woohyun?" Sunggyu dan Dongwoo berjalan bersama menuju rumah Sunggyu karena Dongwoo sudah berjanji kepada Paman Kim untuk mengantar Sunggyu jika ia mendapat jam belajar malam.

"Cucu Tuan Nam pemilik sekolah?" Sunggyu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Dongwoo.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, hanya tau dia dari internet dan obrolan para sunbaeku sebelumnya. Tapi kudengar dia teman baik Myungsoo dulu. Wae? Kau suka padanya ya? Lalu mau kau kemanakan Myungsoo, Hah?" Dongwoo membelalakan kedua bola matanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sunggyu hingga membuat Sunggyu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ia terlihat seperti dinosaurus yang menyeramkan.

"Ck, bukan begitu Hyung. Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan orang itu dan jadi penasaran dengan kepribadiannya. Sejauh ini yang dapat kutangkap hanya dia itu seperti psikopat berdarah dingin. Dan lagi, apa hubungannya dengan Myungsoo Sunbae? Kau berbicara seolah kami memiliki hubungan saja?" Sunggyu merasakan pipinya memanas, beruntung hari sudah gelap hingga ia tak perlu tertangkap basah oleh Dongwoo karena pipinya menjadi merona. Walaupun dalam hati Sunggyu, ia tak dapat menolak rasa senang karena dikira berpacaran dengan Sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Kukira kalian berpacaran. Karena kau sering salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Myungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Myungsoo.."

"Eh, kau serius Hyung?"

"Hm, Myungsoo tak pernah menanggapi obrolan orang lain lebih dari 5 menit, kecuali padaku karena aku memang sahabatnya. Tapi tadi siang aku melihatnya menghampirimu di bawah pohon maple sekolah.."

"Dia memberikanku minuman hangat kalengan"

"Kurasa benar, dia menyukaimu.." Dongwoo bergumam sambil menguyah kripik kentang yang dibawanya. Sunggyu sendiri hanya tersenyum tak jelas mendengar perkataan dari Dongwoo, sungguh indah jika apa yang dikatakan Dongwoo benar benar terjadi. Dan saat mereka melewati perempatan, kembali terdengar dentingan piano dari rumah mewah bercat putih itu.

"Hyung, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sunggyu sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Dongwoo, membuat pemiliknya menoleh ke arah Sunggyu dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang.

"Aphhaaa?" Sahut Dongwoo masih dengan kegiatan mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Itu.. Dari rumah itu terdengar lagi dentingan piano. Kau dengar? Benar kan, lagu ini lagu pemakaman" Sunggyu merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dentingan piano itu mengalunkan lagu yang lebih dari sekedar menakutkan. Tersirat ketakutan dan keputusasaan dari setiap nada yang dimainkan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Gyu. Kurasa lagunya tak seseram yang kau katakan"

"Issshh, kau tak peka skali sih Hyung!"

"Sudah sudah, ayo lebih cepat jalannya. Nanti Paman Kim mengira kau diculik alien karena belum pulang juga" ujar Dongwoo kemudian berjalan sendirian meninggalkan Sunggyu yang masih menatap ke arah rumah mewah itu. Kedua mata sipit Sunggyu membelalak saat lampu salah satu ruangan di lantai dua menyala dan sesosok makhluk asing, bukan, bukan makhluk asing melainkan seorang pria mungil yang mengenakan pakaian tidur serba putih mendekat ke arah jendela dan memandang kosong ke arah langit malam.

Sunggyu memicingkan mata sipitnya berusaha menangkap lebih jelas sosok tersebut, ternyata benar bukan hantu karena sosok tersebut masih setia dengan kegiatannya memandang sendu langit malam. Kenapa dengan anak laki laki itu? Aneh? Pikir Sunggyu.

"Gyu, ayooooo" Teriak Dongwoo dari kejauhan.

"I-ya Hyungg" Jawab Sunggyu kemudian berlari menyusul Dongwoo. Tanpa ia sadari sosok tersebut kini menatap balik ke arah Sunggyu. Menatap dua orang sahabat yang mengenakan seragam sama dan berjalan berdampingan, terlihat begitu akrab.

Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, teringat ia dulu pernah sebahagia itu..

. . .

"Kau sudah mandi Gyu?" Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri putranya yang sedang asik memandang layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Nde" Jawab Sunggyu tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar laptop.

Yesung mengernyit melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya yang terlihat fokus pada apa yang diperlihatkan layar laptop itu. Ia curiga kalau kalau Sunggyu sedang melihat adegan panas 18++. Oh tidak, Sunggyu masih terlalu polos untuk itu, dia hanya boleh menonton acara dengan kode BO! Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekati Sunggyu dan menutup kedua mata Sunggyu menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau melihat apa bocah?" Hardiknya mencoba menjadi orang bijak.

"Aaah, apa yang kau lakukan Ayah? Kau mengagetkanku!" Sunggyu berteriak kemudian melepaskan tangan ayahnya yang sudah membuyarkan fokus penglihatannya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat layar laptop Sunggyu hanya menampilkan sebuah artikel dari Daum.

"Hei Ayah. Apa kau tau? Akhir akhir kau terlihat semakin tampan?" Sunggyu yang sebelumnya terlihat merenggut kini berbalik menghadap ke arah Yesung sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapi. Rupanya dia sedang mencoba beraegyo.

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya, ia khawatir putranya terkena epilepsi stadium akhir yang sama sekali tak bisa disembuhkan. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sunggyu kemudian bergantian menempelkannya ke keningnya sendiri.

"Normal" gumam pria bersuara merdu itu.

"Yak, aku baik baik saja Ayah! Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti orang sakit?"

"Hahaha, maaf. Kau tiba tiba mengatakan aku tampan kalau bukan karna sakit keras pasti karena menginginkan sesuatu" Yesung tertawa dengan keras mendengar protesan Sunggyu diselingi helaan nafas lega.

"Aku memang menginginkan sesuatu" Berharap cara yang ditempuhnya dapat berhasil. Sunggyu berusaha membuat matanya selucu mungkin agar dapat meluluhkan hati ayahnya. Apa yang mereka sebut? Puppy eyes?

Yesung mendelik kemudian menatap layar laptop yang sebelumnya diperhatikan Sunggyu. Artikel yang ditampilkan pada layar tersebut ternyata memuat tulisan tentang Resort Ski Yongpyong.

"Tidak tidak. Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu Nak" Ujarnya kemudian beranjak sambil mengusak perlahan surai Sunggyu.

"Tapi ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bersenang senang dengan teman temanku! Tahun depan kami sudah harus fokus dengan ujian masuk universitas" Protesan Sunggyu terdengar lebih mendesak. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkah mendekati Yesung yang sedang mengambil air di kulkas.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu asal bukan ski.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya"

"Apa karena ibu? Kau masih trauma Ayah?" Yesung berbalik dan menatap sendu ke arah Sunggyu. Sunggyu terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ayahnya terlihat serius, bukan Yesung yang konyol seperti biasanya.

"Aku pernah berbuat bodoh dengan membiarkan ibumu meluncur di atas salju saat kami berlibur di resort ski. Dan berakhir dengan kehilangannya. Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu juga Sunggyu yah!" Lembut dan mengalun indah, bahkan Sunggyu kehilangan kata katanya saat sang ayah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Yesung dan berkata lirih.

"Kau tak akan kehilanganku.."

. . .

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sungyeol menatap Sunggyu lekat, berharap banyak sahabatnya itu membawa kabar baik tentang izin mengikuti tour ke Yongpyong.

"Big zero. Bahkan aku membuat ayahku sedih karena teringat kembali pada ibu." Sahut Sunggyu malas dan memilih untuk tidur di atas mejanya.

"Haaah, Bagaimana inii? Jika kau tak ikut, tour itu terlihat tak menyenangkan di mataku" Entah apa yang merasuki Sungyeol karena pria tinggi itu kini seperti sedang menangis dengan memijat keningnya yang tak pusing, menirukan adegan adegan telenovela yang pernah Sunggyu tonton. Namun akting Sungyeol itu justru semakin membuat Sunggyu semakin larut dalam tidurnya. Takut tertular.

Drrt, Sunggyu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh benda tersebut dari saku jasnya dan menautkan alisnya saat melihat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Hallo.." sapa Sunggyu.

"Cepat ke parkiran" sahut suara di seberang dengan kasar.

"Eh, siapa ini? Beraninya kau me-" tuuut, sambungan terputus menyisakan Sunggyu yang masih terlihat tak percaya. Seseorang menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke parkiran dengan nada intimidasi. Namun Sunggyu merasa tak asing dengan suara itu.

Drrtt, ponsel pemuda manis itu kembali bergetar. Hanya getaran singkat karena bukan panggilan yang masuk melainkan sebuah pesan.

_5 menit kau tak segera datang, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita! PS : NWH_

Kreekk, Sunggyu meremas ponselnya hingga terdengar bunyi retakan pada ponsel tersebut. Nam Woohyun, iya siapa lagi manusia dengan inisial seperti itu dan senang membuat Sunggyu kesusahan.

"Gyu, kau terlihat menyeramkan" Sungyeol mencolek lengan Sunggyu saat mendapati tatapan mata Sunggyu seperti seseorang yang siap berperang, ditambah ia mendengar suara retakan pada ponsel yang dipegang pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Yeol, aku keluar dulu. Tolong izinkan aku pada Miss Moon ya!"

"Oo, Kim Sunggyu! Kau mau kemana?" Sunggyu berlari keluar ruangan kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungyeol.

Setibanya di pelataran parkir, terlihat pria angkuh bernama Nam Woohyun itu sedang duduk di atas kap mobil lamborghini merahnya. Kacamata hitam kembali melekat di mata indahnya. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ia memandang angkuh ke arah Sunggyu yang datang sambil terengah karena berlari.

"5 menit, 30 detik. Ck, lamban!" umpatnya.

"Bisakah kau tak menghinaku! Cepat katakan apa maumu? Aku masih ada jam pelajaran" ujar Sunggyu lebih dari sekedar kesal. Woohyun berjalan mengitari mobil menuju bangku kemudi mobil.

"Cepat masuk! Aku akan memberikan misi pertamamu!"

"Eh, t-tapi. Aku masih ada jam pelajaran lagipula aku tak membawa tasku!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengurus izinmu. Dan mengenai tasmu, aku akan menyuruh salah satu bodyguardku untuk membawakannya!" jawab Woohyun santai kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sunggyu yang sudah penuh raut tak percaya dan kesal setengah mati.

"Hazz. Jinjja. Aku tak percaya ada manusia yang lebih mengesalkan daripada Sukjin Ahjussi!" decaknya tak percaya.

Sunggyu menghentakkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini itu, duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi.

. . .

Myungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas hendak menuju kelas Sunggyu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman indah, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak. Kotak berwarna putih itu berisi sepasang sarung tangan yang ingin dihadiahkannya kepada Sunggyu agar dikenakannya saat tour musim dingin nanti.

Langkah Myungsoo tertahan saat ia tak sengaja menemukan Sunggyu tengah berlari tergesa gesa. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sedang terburu buru menuju pelataran parkir sekolah. Membuat Myungsoo penasaran dan berakhir dengan mengikuti Sunggyu.

Myungsoo mengikuti Sunggyu, dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Sunggyu menghampiri Woohyun. Apa yang Sunggyu lakukan? Kenapa Sunggyu seperti mengikuti apa yang Woohyun perintahkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat Woohyun menarik tangan Sunggyu ketika mereka di pohon maple waktu itu.

Myungsoo meremas kotak putih yang digenggamnya dan memandang tajam ke arah mobil Woohyun yang bergerak menjauh menuju gerbang keluar.

. . .

Hening, Sunggyu tak berani bersuara apalagi melancarkan protes terhadap pria dingin yang tengah mengemudi disebelahnya. Woohyun sendiri seperti tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sunggyu, pikirannya terlihat tak fokus karena berada di tempat lain. Di tempat dimana ia akan membawa Sunggyu untuk melaksanakan misi pertamanya.

Setelah 20 menit Lamborghini merah Woohyun memecah jalanan Seoul, mobil mewah tersebut menepi di salah satu butik mewah dikawasan Hongdae.

"Ayo turun!"

Sunggyu memanyunkan bibirnya, karena Woohyun slalu memerintahnya tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Woohyun berjalan memasuki butik tersebut dengan Sunggyu yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sunggyu terhipnotis dengan deretan baju mewah yang dipajang butik tesebut. Dilihat dari model dan bahan yang digunakan sudah dapat dipastikan baju baju itu tak sekelas dengan dompet Sunggyu. Sial, Nam Woohyun itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapat barang mewah seperti ini dengan mudah! umpat Sunggyu dalam hati.

"Tolong berikan aku koleksi gaun terbaik kalian!" Woohyun menghampiri seorang wanita yang bertugas melayani tamu, dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut butik. Sunggyu mengikuti pria tampan itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, Nam Woohyun. Untuk apa kau mencari gaun?" tanya Sunggyu penasaran.

"Untuk kau pakai.." jawab Woohyun santai.

"MWO? Yak apa maksudmu gaun untuk kupakai?" Sunggyu setengah berteriak tak percaya.

"Malam ini, aku akan membawamu ke sebuah jamuan. Tapi aku akan membawamu sebagai seorang gadis. Parasmu cukup melebihi kata manis untuk disejajarkan dengan wajah para gadis!" Sunggyu merah padam, di satu sisi ia merasa tersanjung karena Woohyun menyebut parasnya manis. Namun, pria ini gila atau apa? Kenapa ia ingin mengubah gender Sunggyu seenaknya tanpa membuat kesepakatan apapun sebelumnya!

"Aku pria dan aku tampan, bukan manis. Seharusnya kau yang lebih pantas memakai gaun itu karena gerakan gemulaimu!" ucap Sunggyu tak percaya.

"Apa perlu kutarik cermin itu agar menegaskan tubuh siapa yang lebih menyerupai tubuh wanita, hah?" Woohyun terdengar tak mau kalah.

"Ck, aku tak mau jadi wanitamu! Beri aku misi yang lain" Sunggyu membalikkan tubuhnya, tak mau memandang Woohyun lebih lama. Itu bisa membuatnya lebih gila,

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang!"

Sunggyu mendelik, namun ia berpikir sejenak.

"Ck, lama sekali otakmu berpikir? Kuberikan sepuluh juta won! Apa itu cukup untuk menutup mulutmu yang sering protes itu?"

Sunggyu terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Dengan mudahnya pria menyebalkan di hadapannya mengeluarkan uang sepuluh juta won?

"Silahkan dicoba gaunnya Tuan!" wanita yang sebelumnya dihampiri Woohyun kembali dengan membawa beberapa gaun ditangannya.

"Diammu kuanggap persetujuan!" ujar Woohyun kemudian menarik Sunggyu menuju fitting room. "Coba yang berwarna merah ini dulu" Woohyun mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna merah dan memberikannya kepada Sunggyu. Ia mendorong Sunggyu ke dalam bilik ganti baju itu dan menunggu di luar. Tak lama Sunggyu keluar dengan memakai gaun tersebut, wajahnya masih cemberut karena belum bisa menerima perlakuan Woohyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sunggyu sebal.

"Jelek, coba yang warna hitam" Woohyun kembali memberikan gaun lain kepada Sunggyu dan menyuruhnya untuk mencobanya. 5 menit kemudian Sunggyu keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi masih dengat raut wajah tak ikhlas.

"Kau seperti wanita pemakaman yang sering mencarikan jodoh untuk para hantu!" astaga ingin sekali Sunggyu mencekik Woohyun saat itu juga dan melemparkannya pada kerumunan buaya di hutan amazon.

"Apa tidak ada yang gaun yang bagus? Bukankah ini butik mahal? Kenapa gaunnya jelek semua?" protes Woohyun sambil mengobrak abrik kumpulan gaun ditangannya. Ia berhenti saat menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna putih minimalis dengan bahan kain sutra.

"Coba yang ini!" lanjutnya.

Sunggyu kembali memasuki fitting room, setelah selesai berganti baju, tak lama ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu bilik.

"Ini mengerikan. . ." ujar Sunggyu pelan, Woohyun terlihat bingung. "Aku bahkan berpikir kalau aku benar benar seorang wanita" lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari fitting room tersebut.

Woohyun terpana dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sunggyu terlihat begitu cantik dan elegan dengan gaun sutra berwarna putih yang minimalis tersebut! Kulit putih mulus seperti porselen, ditambah wajah manis dengan pipi merah merona. Woohyun benar, paras Sunggyu bahkan terlihat lebih manis daripada paras seorang gadis. Sejenak pria tampan itu seperti tertarik ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya hingga Sunggyu menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Woohyun.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta" Sunggyu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Woohyun yang seperti terpukau dengan tranformasinya.

"Konyol!" Woohyun tak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dan beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar gaun yang sudah dipilihnya.

. . .

Sunggyu dan Woohyun berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah yang berada di dalam sebuah hotel megah. Sunggyu yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan sedikit polesan make up yang didapatnya di butik tadi terlihat begitu gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya memasuki tempat semewah itu.

"W-Woohyun.." panggilnya pelan, namun si pemilik nama tak memperdulikan panggilan Sunggyu dan tetap fokus berjalan.

Setelah diantarkan seorang waiter, mereka tiba di ruangan VVIP restaurant tersebut. Tanpa ragu Woohyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut diikuti dengan langkah Sunggyu di belakangnya.

Terlihat beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut. 4 orang jika Sunggyu tak salah hitung karena pemuda manis itu lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." sapa Woohyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada 4 orang di hadapannya.

"Woohyun ah, dari mana saja kau? Tuan dan Nyonya Kwon serta Yura sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah jam!" seorang pria paruh baya menjawab sapaan Woohyun dengan nada sedikit tak suka. Ia melirik ke arah Sunggyu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di belakang tubuh Woohyun

"Siapa gadis itu?" Deg, Sunggyu tak percaya ia berhasil mengelabui orang lain dengan transformasi gendernya.

Woohyun tersenyum penuh kepuasan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut setengah mati, tak terkecuali Sunggyu.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Kim Sung Ah. Dan dia adalah kekasihku!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Pearls Of Namstar (Chap 3)  
Main Cast : Kim Sunggyu  
Other Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, Jang Dongwoo, Kim Yesung aka Sunggyu's father and others  
Genre : School Life

_"Perkenalkan, namanya Kim Sung Ah. Dan dia adalah kekasihku.."_

**Author POV **

Semua pasang mata di ruangan VVIP restaurant tersebut membulat sempurna. Tak terkecuali dengan Sunggyu, matanya yang selalu sipit kini berusaha melebar diiringi mulut yang juga terbuka karena terlalu terkejut. Yura, gadis yang kini tengah duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya di meja makan bahkan terlihat akan menangis dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kekasih?" Nada suara Tuan Nam mulai meninggi. Ia merasa dipermalukan habis habisan oleh Woohyun di hadapan keluarga rekan yang akan dijadikan besannya.

"Yaaaa, kau tak salah dengar Kek, dia kekasihku. Dan niatku membawanya kemari adalah memperjelas bahwa aku menolak perjodohan ini, karena aku mencintai gadis lain" ujar Woohyun dengan mantap. Ia menarik bahu Sunggyu yang sudah banjir keringat dingin agar merapat ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah gila. Lebih baik cepat pulang dan renungkan kesalahanmu!" Wajah Tuan Nam kini sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Aku tak akan pulang sampai kau menarik keputusanmu untuk menjodohkanku dengan Yura" Woohyun kini mendelik, menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan menantang. Dan seperti cerita dalam drama drama klasik, sudah dapat dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi antara dua orang yang berseteru tersebut.

PLAKK, Tuan Nam menampar Woohyun dengan keras hingga cetakan tangan pria paruh baya itu terlihat jelas di pipi kanan Woohyun.

Woohyun masih tenang, namun wajahnya kini sama terlihat marahnya dengan sang kakek. Ia mendengus.

"Aku pergi!" Ucapnya kemudian menarik tangan Sunggyu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan sang kakek yang masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya serta keluarga Kwon yang belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Yura merenggut dan menatap kepergian Sunggyu dan Woohyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

. . .

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sunggyu pelan takut membuat Woohyun meledak lagi kemarahannya. Ia memandang khawatir ke arah Woohyun yang tengah duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Pemuda manis itu sudah ganti baju kembali menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Seolah kau peduli saja!" Jawab Woohyun dingin.

"Huuuft" Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang dan lama menahan emosinya agar tak membludak mendengar jawaban dingin Woohyun..

"Misiku sudah selesai bukan? Kalau begitu aku pamit" Sunggyu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tas miliknya yang sudah dibawakan bodyguard Woohyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu.." Sunggyu tertegun, tak percaya mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya sedikit perhatian itu keluar dari mulut Woohyun. Hallooo, ini Nam Woohyun, pria yang selalu ketus dan membentak Sunggyu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sunggyu memandang lama wajah Woohyun. "Kau… Tak kehilangan ingatanmu setelah ditampar kan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ck, bodoh!" Ujar Woohyun sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Cepat masuk mobil, lamban sekali" teriak Woohyun membuat Sunggyu dengan reflex berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Woohyun juga.

. . .

Sunggyu berjalan dengan pelan menuju sekolahnya pagi itu. Ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya hari ini, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai dalam perjalanannya. Pikirannya menerawang kembali pada peristiwa semalam. Saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Tuan Nam, pemilik Namstar Corp dan Namstar High School menampar cucu semata wayangnya di hadapan orang lain. Selama ini ia berpikir hubungan antara orang kaya itu harmonis harmonis saja, hingga ia menarik kesimpulannya kembali.

Dan lagi, Woohyun itu sudah gila atau tidak waras sih? Tunggu, itu sama saja! Tapi memang apa yang dilakukan pewaris Namstar kemarin benar benar tak masuk akal, menyuruh Sunggyu berpenampilan seperti seorang wanita dan mengakuinya sebagai gadis yang dicintai Woohyun di hadapan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sunggyu merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah tergoda dengan 10 juta won yang ditawarkan Woohyun hingga harus berada dalam situasi sesulit ini.

Sunggyu memegang pipinya yang membeku karena udara dingin dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah saat mengingat Woohyun yang mengakui Sunggyu sebagai orang yang dicintainya, walaupun Sunggyu tau itu hanya sebuah sandiwara picisan.

"Oppaaaa, awas! Max mengejarmu!" Saat Sunggyu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, terdengar dengan jelas teriakan gadis kecil tetangga Sunggyu. Ia berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat anjing peliharaan tetangganya tersebut sedang berlari ke arahnya. Refleks Sunggyu ikut berlari menghindari anjing yang terlihat seperti habis suntik rabies itu..

"Aaaahh, Max! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejarku!" Teriak Sunggyu frustasi.

Nafas Sunggyu memburu dan saat tiba di perempatan, tanpa ragu Sunggyu naik pagar rumah besar bercat putih yang sering terdengar bunyi piano dari dalam rumahnya itu.

Hosh hosh, Sunggyu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah.

"Dasar anjing jelek!" Maki Sunggyu kepada Max yang menunggunya di luar pagar.

"Kau... Siapa?" Sunggyu hampir terkena serangan jantung kembali saat mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya. Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah menyeramkan itu.

Sunggyu salah tingkah saat melihat pemuda mungil tersebut sudah di belakangnya sambil memandangnya datar.  
Ia ingat, pemuda mungil itu yang ia lihat saat malam hari bersama Dongwoo. Pemuda mungil dengan rambut berwarna pirang.

"Itu.. Aku.. Aku" ucap Sunggyu gelagapan.

"Kau, murid Namstar?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu kembali.

. . .

"Kau.. Murid Namstar?" Tanya pemuda bertubuh mungil di hadapan Sunggyu sambil melirik seragam yang dikenakan Sunggyu.

"I-iya.. Kau tau Namstar High School?" Sunggyu sekedar memastikan karena selama 2 tahun ia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, ia bersumpah tak pernah melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Tak mungkin pemuda mungil itu sunbaenya terdahulu karena ia terlihat lebih muda daripada Sunggyu.

"Aku Lee Sungjong. Siapa namamu?" Pemuda imut bernama Lee Sungjong itu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sunggyu. Sunggyu sedikit ragu untuk meraihnya namun tak lama, ia membalas uluran tangan Sungjong.

"Aku Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu.."

"Kulihat kau sering lewat jalan ini? Kau tetanggaku" Sungjong sepertinya memiliki bakat berwajah datar, bahkan saat ia menanyakan apakah Sunggyu tetangganya atau bukan itu seperti gurauan konyol di mata Sunggyu.

"Ya, aku tinggal di blok III jadi sering lewat depan rumahmu, aku tau dari ayahku kalau kau baru pindah disini?"

Sunjong mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju teras rumah mewah tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang ada di situ. Karena penasaran Sunggyu bergerak untuk mengikutinya.

"Benar sekali, aku baru saja pindah kemari.."

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Yang sering memainkan piano di malam hari itu dirimu ya?" Sunggyu ragu, namun ia terlanjur penasaran dengan dentingan piano yang selalu ia dengar setiap kali pulang malam.

Lagi lagi Sungjong mengangguk..

"Aku tidak tinggal sendiri, aku bersama beberapa pembantuku tinggal di rumah ini. Dan memang setiap malam aku memainkan piano untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang"

"Seseorang?" Sunggyu menautkan kedua alisnya,

"Hm, seseorang yang sudah pergi" terjadi perubahan pada raut wajah Sungjong. Sebelumnya pria manis itu selalu menampilkan wajah datar, namun kini wajahnya terlihat penuh kesedihan memunculkan rasa bersalah pada hati Sunggyu.

"Kau tak merasa sudah terlambat?" tanya Sungjong memecah keheningan yang terlanjur terjadi.

Sunggyu mendongak kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Matanya kembali membulat.. "Astagaaa.. Aku akan menjadi santapan empuk Sukjin Ahjussi lagi" ia menjadi panik sendiri, membuat Sungjong tak dapat menahan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa Sungjong ah, senang berkenalan denganmu" Sunggyu mengulas senyuman kemudian pamit kepada Sungjong.

"Hati hati dijalan, sering seringlah main ke rumahku" ucapannya terdengar tulus dengan sedikit nada memohon.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Sunggyu tanpa ragu.

. . .

Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sunggyu sekarang untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon maple di sisa jam istirahat sekolah. Berharap kembali mendapat momen indah untuk bertemu dan mengobrol bersama Myungsoo disana. Siang itu, setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya, Sunggyu kembali bersantai sejenak di bawah pohon maple. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan semilir angin musim gugur yang masih terasa dingin, semakin dingin malah karena musim dingin hampir tiba.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, berharap hidupnya yang rumit dapat kembali normal setelah melakukannya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, Sunggyu masih belum mendapatkan restu dari ayahnya untuk ikut tour musim dingin sedangkan janjinya kepada Myungsoo sudah terlanjur terucap, tak mungkin ia menarik kembali kata katanya yang dapat membuatnya selangkah lebih maju dalam usahanya melakukan pendekatan kepada Myungsoo.

Dan, Nam Woohyun. Untuk yang satu ini, membuat Sunggyu berusaha berpikir lebih keras hingga kepalanya bertambah pusing. Entah dosa besar apa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu sebelum bereinkarnasi hingga harus terlibat kontrak menjadi _evil servant_ seorang Nam Woohyun. Tepat, Nam Woohyun memang seperti seseorang yang menyeramkan di mata Sunggyu, seperti hantu hantu wanita yang muncul dari sumur keramat yang mereka panggil Sadako!

Puuk, lagi lagi sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh puncak kepala Sunggyu. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dalam kegiatannya memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya sudah menjadi hobby mu melamun dibawah pohon maple Gyu?" Myungsoo kembali menghampiri Sunggyu dengan membawakan minuman hangat kalengan.

"Myungsoo Sunbae! Aku senang berada disini, membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih tenang." Sunggyu menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar di pohon maple, jantungnya kembali berdetak mendapati sang pujaan hati berada di dekatnya kembali. Myungsoo duduk di sebelah Sunggyu dan memberikan minuman hangat kalengan di tangannya.

"Kau benar. Duduk disini benar benar membuat hati tenang!" ucapan Myungsoo yang disertai senyuman malaikat khasnya membuat semburat berwarna merah muda itu kembali muncul di kedua pipi chubby Sunggyu. Pemuda manis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, takut tertangkap basah Myungsoo karena pipinya merona.

"Gyu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sunggyu yang sedang meneguk minuman hangatnya menoleh ke arah Myungsoo kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Woohyun?"

"Uhuk" Lagi lagi Sunggyu tersedak minumannya. Ia menatap Myungsoo dengan lekat, takut sang pujaan hati salah paham melihat hubungannya dengan Woohyun yang terbilang cukup aneh.

"A-aku dan Woohyun tak ada hubungan apa apa Sunbae. Hanya sedikit terikat karena ketidaksengajaan?"

"Maksudmu?" Myungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya karena tak mengerti ucapan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menghela nafas perlahan..

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, secara tak sengaja sepatuku terlempar ke arahnya dan membuat dahinya sedikit membengkak. Ehm, bukan sedikit, dahinya benar benar membengkak sepertinya.." Sunggyu terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskannya kepada Myungsoo, ia meremas pelan jas seragam sekolahnya.

"Lalu..?" Myungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sunggyu yang menurutnya sangat imut, dan lagi apa yang diucapkan pria manis itu benar benar membuatnya tertarik untuk menyimaknya.

"Hmm, karena insiden itu, aku jadi terikat kontrak dengannya.." Sunggyu merenggut, teringat kembali ucapan Woohyun yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kontrak?"

"Iya Sunbae, aku harus mematuhi semua perintahnya selama aku bersekolah disini.."

"Terdengar mengerikan.." sahut Myungsoo.

"Sangat, ia bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada hantu Sadako!" ucapan spontan Sunggyu membuat Myungsoo terkekeh. Hoobaenya ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu Gyuyie?" kali ini giliran Myungsoo yang menatap Sunggyu lekat, seolah mewakili perasaannya yang tak senang saat melihat Sunggyu menghampiri Woohyun tempo hari.

"G-gyuyie?" Sunggyu tercekat mendengar panggilan yang mengalir mulus dari bibir Myungsoo. Ia terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu oleh ayahnya atau Sungyeol. Tetapi, mendengarnya dari mulut Myungsoo membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda. Ia seperti melayang diikuti ribuan kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Boleh kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kurasa panggilan manis itu cocok untukmu"

Sunggyu tersenyum lebar kemudian mengganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja Sunbae, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ujarnya mantap.

Sunggyu meneguk minumannya lagi, kemudian ia teringat kembali ucapan Woohyun kepada Myungsoo tempo hari ketika ia ditarik paksa oleh Woohyun di bawah pohon maple.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu juga padamu Sunbae?" tanya Sunggyu terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Apa?"

"Saat itu Woohyun bilang soal aib keluargamu. I-itu sedikit membuatku penasaran" Sunggyu kembali meremas jas seragamnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan soccer yang ada di hadapannya. Sorot matanya meredup seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin dia ingat kembali. Perubahan raut wajah Myungsoo memunculkan rasa bersalah dalam hati Sunggyu, ia merutuki kebiasaannya yang selalu penasaran terhadap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pria bersenyum malaikat itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tak apa Sunbae.." ujar Sunggyu masih dengan kegiatan meremas seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku berteman baik dengan Woohyun dulu.." Sunggyu mendongak dan terkejut karna tak menyangka Myungsoo mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Bukan hanya dengan Woohyun, sebelum dia berangkat ke London untuk bersekolah disana, aku berteman baik dengannya juga dengan sahabat kami yang lain, Park Taejun. Tapi aku membuat kesalahan besar yang menyebabkan Taejun pergi meninggalkan kami. Woohyun marah padaku, dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Tuan Nam untuk bersekolah di luar negeri.." Myungsoo mengambil jeda, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengatur tempo detak jantung yang semakin cepat. Sunggyu sendiri hanya memandang wajah Myungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Ia merasa bingung bagaimana baiknya menghibur Sunbae di hadapannya.

"Kurasa Woohyun hanya salah paham. Ia akan membaik setelah Taejun Sunbae kembali. Semangatlah Sunbaenim" Sunggyu berusaha menghibur Myungsoo dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan membuat wajah seceria mungkin.

"Taejun tak akan kembali.."

"Eh?"

"Dia tak akan kembali Sunggyu yah, karena Tuhan sudah memanggil Taejun ke sisiNya.." Sunggyu tertegun, ia tak menyangka Myungsoo dan Woohyun ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang tak biasa. Kini Sunggyu hanya bisa menyesali keputusannya bertanya kepada Myungsoo karena ia seperti membuka luka lama pria tampan dengan senyuman malaikat itu.

Sunggyu terdiam bersama Myungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tak berani menanyakan lebih lanjut bagaimana Park Taejun bisa meninggal dan menyebabkan permusuhan antara Myungsoo dan Woohyun. Ia hanya menunggu hingga Myungsoo sendiri yang akan bercerita, saat ini ia hanya ingin Myungsoo tak kembali tertekan. Ya, hanya itu saja…

. . .

Woohyun menatap tajam dua orang yang sedang saling berbicara akrab di bawah pohon maple Namstar High School. Ia menatap mereka dari balik jendela kaca ruangan pribadinya yang berada di lantai teratas gedung sekolah tersebut. Pandangan Woohyun penuh amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras hingga buku buku tangannya memutih. Ia masih menatap keluar hingga suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Tuan Muda Woohyun, anda ada kelas _business management_ setelah ini" seorang pria paruh baya masuk dan mengingatkan Woohyun mengenai jam belajar khususnya. Khusus karena memang hanya Woohyun yang menjadi murid di kelas tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan mempersiapkan bukuku dulu" ujar Woohyun sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya memberikan isyarat agar pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan sendirian. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

Woohyun kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pohon maple sekolah, kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Taejun ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Woohyun pelan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi Park Taejun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang anak laki laki berparas tampan menghampiri anak laki laki lain berparas ulzzang yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu._

"_Nam Woohyun, aku sedang sibuk. Jangan mengangguku!" anak laki laki bernama Park Taejun itu melancarkan protes saat kegiatannya terusik._

_Woohyun semakin penasaran, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Taejun dengan membawa kamera DLSR ditangannya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan sahabat karibnya._

"_Origami?" tanya Woohyun penasaran._

_Taejun tersenyum sambil masih sibuk sendiri._

"_Yup! Aku sedang berusaha membuat 1000 origami Tanchou!" sahut Taejun dengan semangat._

"_Tanchou?" Woohyun menautkan kedua alisnya._

"_Burung bangau, bodoh!"_

"_Ish, kau yang bodoh! Untuk apa membuang waktu dengan melakukan hal tak berguna begitu!" Woohyun berdecak kesal kemudian lebih memilih memainkan kamera DLSR di tangannya._

_Taejun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan melipat kertasnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Woohyun._

"_Kau tau? Membuat 1000 bangau diartikan sebagai 1000 harapan dalam hati manusia. Jika seorang manusia berhasil dalam usahanya membuat 1000 lipatan bangau kertas tersebut, kemudian mempersembahkannya kepada orang yang disayanginya, maka harapan kita terhadap orang kita sayangi itu akan terkabul" Taejun terlihat sangat bersemangat menjelaskan perihal origami kepada Woohyun._

"_Itu hanya filosofi konyol. Jangan kau percaya! Kau bodoh jika percaya mitos itu di zaman modern seperti sekarang" Woohyun terlihat lebih tertarik dengan kamera di tangannya._

"_Aku suka hal konyol!" cibir Taejun, ia berbalik kembali melipat kertas di atas meja._

"_Tsk, kalau Myungsoo tau, dia bisa habis habisan menertawakanmu"_

"_Myungsoo tak kejam seperti dirimu. Aku yakin dia akan lebih mengerti.."_

"_Tak ada yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain aku Park Taejun!"_

_Taejun tersenyum._

"_Ya, kau benar Hyun. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku dan Myungsoo sahabat terbaikku yang kedua! Kalian sama pentingnya untukku"_

_Woohyun kembali tersenyum, ia memandang intens ke arah Taejun._

"_Lalu siapa yang akan kau selamatkan jika kami berdua terjebak di sebuah kapal yang akan karam"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua!"_

"_Kau harus memilih karena kapal itu hanya bisa mengangkut 2 orang saja!"_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua dan terjun ke laut agar kapal itu tidak karam, simple bukan?" sahut Taejun mantap. Woohyun tertegun kemudian berdecak tak percaya._

"_Obrolan ini semakin membuatku takut."_

"_Ini hanya bentuk sayangku kepada kalian, karena kalian benar benar penting dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan ini."_

"_Berhenti mengasihani hidupmu sendiri Park Taejun!"_

"_Yess, Sajangnim" teriak Taejun mantap sambil memberi hormat kepada Woohyun membuat Woohyun terkekeh geli dibuatnya._

_**Flashback End**_

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan rangkaian 1000 origami Tanchou itu Taejun ah" Lirih Woohyun semakin pelan hampir berbisik.

. . .

"Jadi bagaimana?" Baro berbicara serius.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumahnya saja!" sahut Jinyoung dengan mimic muka lebih serius.

"Ini tak akan berhasil!" Sungyeol terlihat lemas.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Kau tau mau Sunggyu ikut tour musim dingin itu?" Sandeul menasehati Sungyeol yang mulai terlihat berlebihan.

"Kalian tak tau sejarah bagaimana Ayah Sunggyu bisa membenci ski" Sungyeol makin lemas.

"Oh ya, kau mengatakan kalau Ayah Sunggyu membenci ski karena Ibunya? Maksudnya bagaimana?" Sandeul semakin penasaran terhadap Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku dan Sunggyu berteman sejak kecil. Saat usia Sunggyu 10 tahun, ia dan keluarganya pergi berlibur ke resort ski. Tapi Paman Kim melupakan peringatan dari penjaga resort tentang badai salju dan tetap meluncur bersama Bibi Kim hari itu. Sunggyu tak ikut karena sedang flu, dan badai salju pun datang…" Sungyeol sejenak mengambil jeda diiringi tatapan mata Sandeul, Jinyoung dan Baro yang setia mendengarkan kisah Sunggyu melalui cerita Sungyeol.

"Lalu.." suara Baro memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Mereka terjebak di puncak saat badai salju datang, hanya Paman Kim yang berhasil diselamatkan sedangkan Bibi Kim tak selamat karena terkena hipotermia akut, paru parunya membeku.."

"Aku tak menyangka, anak seceria Sunggyu punya masa lalu seperti itu" Jinyoung terlihat akan menangis saat Sungyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yaa, jadi menurutku biarkan Sunggyu yang berbicara kepada Ayahnya saja, jika Paman Kim masih belum memberikan restunya, kita harus menghormati keputusannya itu"

"Yeol, kau tau. Selama kita berteman, baru kali ini aku merasa omonganmu ada benarnya!" Sungyeol merenggut saat Baro terlihat dramatis dengan memegang erat bahu Sungyeol dan menampakkan wajah penuh keprihatinan.

"Ish, kau ini! Dengar ya, hanya Sunggyu yang boleh memegang bahuku!" hardik Sungyeol membuat Baro terkejut dan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dengan teriakan Sungyeol.

"Dasar aneh" gumam tiga sekawan itu.

. . .

Malam hari selepas menyelesaikan jam belajar malamnya, Sunggyu menunggu Dongwoo untuk pulang bersama. Pemuda manis itu melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Dongwoo namun nihil ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok sepupu anehnya itu dimana pun. 30 menit sudah berlalu, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sunggyu kesal dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Dongwoo.

"_Yeboseyo.."_ sahut Dongwoo di seberang panggilan.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Bukankah kau mau pulang bersamaku!" Sunggyu menjawab sahutan Dongwoo dengan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"_Oh, Sunggyu yah. Aku lupa memberitahumu, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena harus mengantar ibuku ke klinik"_

"Bibi sakit apa, Hyung?" nada suara Sunggyu berubah menjadi khawatir.

"_Tak apa, hanya penyakit karena sudah tua. Pinggangnya kambuh lagi. Maaf ya, tolong beritahu Paman Kim juga.."_

"Ah, nde. Tentu saja, kabari aku kalau ada apa apa Hyung!"

"_Okkkeee. Sudah yaa"_

Sunggyu menutup sambungan telepon itu dan menghela nafas pelan, jika Dongwoo memberitahunya lebih dulu ia tak perlu repot menunggu lama di gerbang sekolah. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyalahkan kakak sepupunya itu karena pasti ia tak bisa memecah konsentrasinya saat mengantar Ibunya ke klinik.

Sunggyu kembali menghela nafas hingga tercipta kabut dari mulutnya. Ia akan berjalan pulang saat suara seseorang menahannya.

"Gyu!" Sunggyu menoleh dan mendapati Myungsoo berlari ke arahnya. Pipinya kembali memanas.

"Oh, Myungsoo Sunbae" pemuda bermata sipit itu menjawab panggilan Myungsoo dengan memasang sebuah senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hmm" Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Ayo aku antar!" tanpa mendengar jawaban Sunggyu terlebih dahulu, Myungsoo menarik tangan Sunggyu menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Eh!" Sunggyu hanya melongo saat tangan halus Myungsoo bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum karena kembali mendapatkan keberuntungan bisa dekat kembali dengan Sunbae favoritnya itu. Tanpa Myungsoo ataupun Sunggyu sadari, sepasang manic tajam menatap kepergian mereka dari dalam mobil Lamborghini merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Myungsoo terparkir.

. . .

Setelah terjebak dalam kecanggungan selama 15 menit akhirnya Sunggyu dan Myungsoo tiba di rumah pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Aku masuk dulu ya Sunbae, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Sunggyu berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gyu, tunggu!" tangan Myungsoo kembali menarik tangan Sunggyu saat ia akan berbalik.

Sunggyu menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

Myungsoo terlihat kikuk, ia mengelus tengkuknya sambil tersenyum tak jelas kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih salju.

"Ini.." lanjut Myungsoo sembari menyodorkan kotak berwarna putih itu kepada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu semakin tak mengerti, namun jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat karena menerima barang dari Myungsoo "A-apa ini Sunbae?"

Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Hanya kado kecil dariku. Kuharap kau mau memakainya saat tour musim dingin nanti"

Sunggyu tertegun, tak menyangka Myungsoo benar benar mengharapkannya ikut tour itu sampai sampai pria tampan itu memberikannya sebuah kado. Rasanya Sunggyu ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Kau baik baik saja Gyu?" tanya Myungsoo khawatir karena Sunggyu hanya terdiam memandangi kado darinya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sunggyu.

Sunggyu tersentak "Ah, iya, aku tak apa apa. Terima kasih kadonya Sunbae, aku pasti akan memakainya!" Jawab Sunggyu kikuk.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Myungsoo terlihat ragu, namun tak lama ia berjalan mendekati Sunggyu. Sunggyu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata yang berusaha melebar, detak jantungnya sudah tak karuan karena tatapan intens dari Myungsoo. Ia menggenggam erat kado dari Myungsoo, sedikit bergetar karena effect tatapan pria tampan di hadapannya. Saat jarak mereka semakin tereliminasi, bibir Myungsoo mendekati bibir tipis Sunggyu. Sunggyu terkejut kemudian menutup matanya saat hembusan nafas Myungsoo yang hangat terasa menyapu wajahnya yang membeku.

Chuu.. Myungsoo mencium Sunggyu di pipi. Ia berubah pikiran, saat bibirnya hanya tinggal berjarak satu centimeter dengan bibir Sunggyu, ciumannya ia alihkan ke pipi chubby Sunggyu. Cukup lama Myungsoo mengecup pipi mulus Sunggyu hingga kemudian pemuda tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Sunggyu tertegun, ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Pipinya semakin terasa panas saat udara luar semakin dingin. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Myungsoo yang tengah memasang senyuman indah.

"Selamat malam Gyuyie. Mimpi indah" sapaan terakhir Myungsoo sebelum ia beranjak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kepergian Myungsoo menyisakan Sunggyu yang masih membeku di tempatnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak semakin tak karuan. Sunggyu memegang kedua pipinya sembari senyum senyum tak jelas.

"Ehem!" suara seseorang mengagetkan Sunggyu yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sunggyu terkejut kemudian berbalik.

"A-ayah.." ujar Sunggyu gelagapan. Sejak kapan Yesung berdiri di daun pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya? Dilihat dari seringaian yang terbentuk di wajah Ayahnya, Sunggyu yakin kalau sang Ayah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa kau gelagapan Gyu? Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saja!" seringaian Yesung semakin melebar.

"A-aku tak apa apa!" Sunggyu berusaha menutupi gugupnya walaupun ia tau caranya sangat konyol.

"Aku melihatnya looohhhh!" Yesung kini menggoda Sunggyu dengan menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"A-aku, i-itu. Dia hanya temanku Ayah!"

"Lebih dari teman juga tak apa. Kulihat dia anak yang baik" ujar Yesung terdengar bijak namun belum menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sunggyu kembali merasakan pipinya memanas, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Yesung ia buru buru masuk kedalam rumah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung tertawa kencang sebelum bergumam "Kenapa aku seperti memiliki anak perempuan?"

. . .

Sunggyu memandang tak suka ke arah pria di hadapannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Kedua alis mengernyit dengan mulut tak henti hentinya komat kamit mengeluarkan kalimat makian yang tertahan. 15 menit yang lalu, Woohyun mengiriminya pesan di tengah jam pelajaran sejarahnya dan mengatakan kalau ia memiliki misi lagi untuk Sunggyu. Namun, setibanya di ruang pribadi Woohyun, ia melihat bertumpuk tumpuk kertas lipat dan kalimat yang dilontarkan Woohyun berikutnya membuatnya tak habis pikir.

"Buatkan aku 1000 origami burung bangau!" titah Woohyun dengan santai kemudian memainkan tab mahal di tangannya.

"Origami?"

"Kau tak tau origami? Aigoo, kau benar benar bodoh Kim Sung Ah!" ledek Woohyun.

Sunggyu mendelik.

"NAMAKU SUNGGYU, KIM SUNGGYU, dan jangan memanggilku bodoh, Bodoooh!" teriak Sunggyu membuat Woohyun hampir terjatuh dari kursi santainya.

"Yak, berani sekali kau berteriak padaku! Dan terserah padaku mau memanggilmu apa, kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk protes!" Woohyun ikut memelototkan matanya ke arah Sunggyu karena Sunggyu belum menghilangkan tatapan kebencian dari sorot matanya.

Sunggyu hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya karena terlalu marah, ia menarik nafas panjang dan lama.

"Kau tau? Seharusnya kau ke psikiater Nam Woohyun, supaya jiwamu cepat sembuh" celetuk Sunggyu sinis namun tubuhnya bergerak menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat bertumpuk kertas lipat. Ia kesal, namun tetap menuruti perintah Woohyun.

"Jiwaku baik baik saja, yang bermasalah itu dirimu. Mungkin Tuhan sedang kebingungan saat akan menciptakanmu apakah menjadi wanita atau pria? Karena aku sama sekali tak melihat pria di hadapanku." kalimat santai Woohyun tersebut mengakibatkan sebuah gumpalan kertas lipat berwarna kuning melayang ke keningnya. Sunggyu yang melakukannya. Ia terlanjur kesal dan dengan reflex kembali melempar benda ke kepala Woohyun. Woohyun mengelus keningnya yang kembali menjadi korban lemparan tangan Sunggyu.

"Yak, kalau keningku kenapa kenapa, aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan!" protes Woohyun sembari terus mengelus keningnya.

"Terserah saja padamu Tuan Muda Nam!" Sunggyu sudah tak mau mengiraukan Woohyun lagi. Ia mulai sibuk melipat kertas di atas meja menjadi burung bangau. Sekarang sudah yang kedua, dalam hati Sunggyu mengeluh, entah berapa waktu yang ia butuhkan jika 1000 bangau yang Woohyun minta. Ia melirik ke arah Woohyun yang kembali sibuk dengan tabnya.

"Hei, Nam Woohyun. Aku tak mungkin menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Bantu aku!"

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, kalau perhari kau bisa membuat 50 burung bangau. Misi dariku ini bisa kau selesaikan dalam 20 hari, mudah kan?"

"Li-lima puluh? Yak yak, tanganku bisa keriting kalau begitu!" Sunggyu kembali melancarkan protes yang lagi lagi hanya direspon santai oleh Woohyun.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh segera keluar dari sekolah ini!"

"Ish, smoga Tuhan mengampunimu, smoga Tuhan mengampunimu" gumam Sunggyu berulang kali.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum puas melihat Sunggyu yang terus mengerutu. Ia meletakkan tabletnya kemudian bergerak mendekat ke arah pria manis itu.

"Oi, Kim Sung Ah"

"Sunggyu!"

"Terserah.. Kau tau sejarah bagaimana mitos 1000 burung bangau menjadi terkenal di Jepang?"

"Aku tak punya kepentingan untuk mengetahuinya" Jawab Sunggyu masih dengan nada ketus dan tangan yang terus melipat kertas.

Woohyun tak menghiraukan kalimat ketus Sunggyu dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tau? Membuat 1000 bangau diartikan sebagai 1000 harapan dalam hati manusia. Jika seorang manusia berhasil dalam usahanya membuat 1000 lipatan bangau kertas tersebut, kemudian mempersembahkannya kepada orang yang disayanginya, maka harapan kita terhadap orang kita sayangi itu akan terkabul…"

"Hooo.."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya filosofi. Karena kisah sebenarnya berasal dari zaman perang dunia kedua saat seorang anak kecil bernama Sadako Sasaki terkena Leukimia akibat radiasi yang muncul setelah pengeboman kota Hiroshima, ia bertekad membuat 1000 origami burung bangau dengan harapan dapat sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu"

"Sadako? Aku hanya tau nama itu seperti nama hantu dari sumur keramat?" gumam Sunggyu, ia kembali teringat panggilan untuk Woohyun yang ia lontarkan saat mengobrol dengan Myungsoo.

"Ck, otakmu hanya berisi hal tak berguna ternyata!" hardik Woohyun.

Sunggyu mencibir "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia meninggal setelah membuat burung bangau ke 644, dan setelah kematiannya masyarakat Jepang membuatkan tugunya yang sedang memegang burung bangau emas sebagai symbol kegigihan, harapan dan perdamaian"

"Whoaa, Nam Woohyun! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tau banyak hal seperti itu" Sunggyu berusaha semaksimal mungkin memuji Woohyun, namun sang objek pujian terlihat tak tertarik.

"Aku tau dari sahabatku, Taejun!" Ujar Woohyun santai kemudian meraih tabnya kembali.

Jemari tangan Sunggyu terhenti saat ia mendengar nama yang terlontar dari mulut Woohyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Woohyun yang masih asik dengan kegiatan memainkan tablet komputernya.

"Park Taejun?" tanya Sunggyu ragu.

Woohyun memicingkan matanya "Kau tau darimana?"

Sunggyu menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan, yang bisa dikatakan seperti tatapan seseorang yang berusaha mengasihani orang di hadapannya.

"Woohyun ah, sebaiknya kau berhenti memusuhi Myungsoo Sunbae karena kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya pasti karena ketidaksengajaan. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkannya, dan aku juga yakin di alam sana Taejun Sunbae tak akan senang kalau kau bermusuhan dengan Myungsoo Sunbae. Bukankah kalian dulu berteman baik?" ucapan Sunggyu terdengar sangat lembut.

Woohyun meradang mendengar perkataan Sunggyu, kalimat yang dilontarkan pria manis itu membuat kemarahan yang sebelumnya sudah mereda kembali tersulut. Woohyun marah, ia merasa tak seharusnya Sunggyu ikut campur dalam urusannya dengan Myungsoo mengenai Taejun. Pria tampan itu kembali mendekati Sunggyu dan menarik Sunggyu dengan kasar.

"Akkhh!" Sunggyu meringis saat Woohyun menghempaskan dengan kencang tubuh Sunggyu ke dinding yang ada di dekat mereka hingga Sunggyu merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Woohyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Sunggyu membuat pria manis itu kehilangan ruang geraknya.

"K-kau kenapa?" Sunggyu melihat mata Woohyun yang penuh sorot kebencian, itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Dengar Kim Sung Ah! Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur mengenai urusanku dengan Myungsoo karena itu benar benar mengusikku!"

Sunggyu menelan salivanya perlahan.

"Damn, Brengsek!" maki Woohyun kemudian memukul dinding di sebelah Sunggyu dengan kencang membuat Sunggyu reflex menutup kedua matanya. Pria tampan itu segera pergi masih dengan langkah penuh amarah. Sunggyu membuka kembali kedua matanya, saat suara bantingan keras pintu yang dilakukan Woohyun membuatnya terlonjak.

Ia memegang dadanya, jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang. Tak terasa buliran air bening memenuhi kedua mata Sunggyu, tubuhnya melemah, Sunggyu jatuh perlahan masih dengan memegangi dadanya.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" lirihnya pelan sambil menyeka airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata sipitnya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Pearls Of Namstar (Chap 4)

Main Cast : Kim Sunggyu

Other Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, Jang Dongwoo, Kim Yesung aka Sunggyu's father and others

Genre : School Life

Happy Reading ^^

Author POV

"Nam Woohyun bodoh, stupid, pabbo, bodoooohhh!" Sunggyu berkali kali meluapkan kekesalannya akibat bentakan Woohyun saat membuat origami sore tadi kepada teddy bear pemberian Sungyeol saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Pemuda manis itu membanting, melempar, dan mengacak-acak(?) boneka malang itu hingga teddy bear Sungyeol kehilangan bentuk aslinya. Wajah Sunggyu sudah kusut dan merah padam. Ia merasa kesal dengan Woohyun tapi juga tak dapat menyangkal perasaan bersalah karena apa yang diucapkan Woohyun memang sepenuhnya benar. Sunggyu hanyalah orang asing bagi Woohyun dan Myungsoo dan tak seharusnya ia bersikap sok bijak dengan mencoba menasehati pewaris Namstar itu. Duh, kalau sudah begini, Sunggyu seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri jika Woohyun tak bisa memaafkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menjadikan teddy bear Sungyeol sebagai pelampiasan, Sunggyu merasa lelah dan memilih untuk tidur di atas boneka tersebut. Perlahan ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mencoba mengatur perasaannya yang masih kacau balau. "Itu memang salahku?" gumamnya pelan, namun tak lama ia menggeleng dengan kencang. "Tapi tak seharusnya ia membentakku seperti itu! Dasar pohon jelek BODOH!" sedikit penekanan pada kalimat makian yang terakhir.

Mata Sunggyu menerawang pada langit langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker yang dapat menyala dalam gelap. "Park Taejun?" gumamnya pelan. Tak mau larut dalam rasa penasaran, Sunggyu meraih

laptopnya dan mulai menjelajahi halaman Daum. Ia menulis nama yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati di kolom searching dan mulai menelusuri halaman demi halaman yang muncul. "Hmm, Park Taejun anggota boyband, bukan? Park Taejun ulzzang, bukan juga.."

Lama pemuda sipit itu menelusuri setiap halaman Daum hingga ekor mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. "Eh, apa ini? Ini artikel berita kota empat tahun yang lalu?" gumamnya kembali kemudian membuka artikel tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membaca artikel yang ternyata sebuah web yang berisikan berita berita dalam kota.

"Park Taejun seorang warga lokal berusia 15 tahun, ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamar apartemennya. Tak ada indikasi pembunuhan, kasus tersebut dinyatakan murni kasus bunuh diri. Hingga saat ini, masih belum diketahui penyebab bunuh diri korban. 25 Desember 2009 lalu, bertepatan dengan hari natal Hakim Kim Young Woon resmi menutup kasus tersebut sebagai kasus bunuh diri..." kening Sunggyu berkerut saat membaca nama hakim yang tercatat dalam artikel tersebut, ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Setelah beberapa menit, ia berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat tak lama matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Astaga, bukankah itu ayah Myungsoo Sunbae?"

. . .

"Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak?" hampir sepuluh menit Sunggyu mondar mandir di depan ruang pribadi Woohyun. Ia merasa ragu, namun hati kecilnya terus memaksanya untuk melangkah meminta maaf kepada Woohyun, apalagi setelah ia membaca artikel semalam, Sunggyu semakin yakin permasalahan antara Woohyun dan Myungsoo terlalu complex. Pemuda manis itu menghirup nafas panjang dan lama, dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka pintu kayu ek yang kelewat besar itu dan berusaha mengintip ruangan pribadi Woohyun.

Sunggyu melihat Woohyun duduk di kursi santai yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya, dan memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia merasa sangat gugup bahkan melupakan adab untuk mengetuk pintu.

Setibanya di depan meja Woohyun, masih dengan Woohyun yang duduk membelakanginya..

"Hei, Nam Woohyun. A-aku mau meminta maaf. Aku sadar tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusanmu dengan Myungsoo Sunbae. Yaa, walau tak sepenuhnya salahku karena memang tak seharusnya juga kau membentakku seperti itu.."

Hening, Woohyun tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Ehm, Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Sunggyu kembali, ia sedikit kesal karena Woohyun terkesan seperti mengabaikannya.

"Oi, Nam Woohyun!" Sunggyu meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan Woohyun masih belum berbalik.

Karena kesal, Sunggyu berjalan mendekati kursi Woohyun dan menarik pundak Woohyun dengan kasar.

"Hei, pohon jelek! Kau mendengarku tidak?" bentak Sunggyu.

"Apaaa?" sang objek bentakan terlihat kaget dan melepas earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Rupanya saat Sunggyu mati matian menyusun kata kata untuk meminta maaf, Woohyun justru sedang mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya.

"Lupakan! Aku sudah tak ada niatan meminta maaf!" jawab Sunggyu ketus sambil berlalu dari hadapan Woohyun. Woohyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Sunggyu datang untuk meminta maaf, ada yang salah dengan otak pemuda manis yang sedikit keras kepala itu. Sejujurnya Woohyun sudah tak mempermasalahkan persoalan kemarin, ia sadar sedikit lepas kendali dengan membentak Sunggyu. Namun melihat Sunggyu yang meminta maaf dengan setengah hati membuatnya ingin sedikit mengerjai pemuda mirip hamster itu.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf?" tanya Woohyun kembali memastikan.

Sunggyu memutar bola matanya jengah, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya dan berujar "Yaa, saat kau sibuk dengan earphone sial itu. Aku sudah mengatakan smuanya, jadi kalau kau memintaku untuk mengulanginya sudah dipastikan 100% kalau aku sudah lupa!" jawabnya ketus. Woohyun menahan tawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sunggyu. Bagaimana tidak menggemaskan, baru kali ini Woohyun melihat seseorang meminta maaf dengan bersikap lebih galak daripada objek permintaan maafnya.

"Kau serius meminta maaf? Aku seperti melihat anak kecil yang terpaksa meminta maaf karena tak mau uang jajannya dipotong?" ledek Woohyun.

"Kau mau memaafkanku tidak sih?" Sunggyu kembali kesal karena Woohyun malah meledeknya.

Pemuda tampan di hadapan Sunggyu terlihat membuat pose berpikir, kemudian seringaian lebar tercetak di wajah tampannya membuat Sunggyu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau kumaafkan kan? Kalau begitu ikut aku!" ujar Woohyun kemudian menarik lengan Sunggyu.

"Eh!" Sunggyu hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah pemuda tampan menyebalkan yang selalu seenaknya itu.

. . .

Mata sipit Sunggyu membelalak horor saat Woohyun membawanya ke tempat yang sangat membekas di dalam otaknya, butik tempat ia bertransformasi menjadi Kim Sung Ah. Sunggyu mencibir saat mengingat nama itu, kenapa sampai sekarang Woohyun masih memanggilnya dengan Kim Sung Ah? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan syaraf otaknya yang bertugas untuk mengingat atau memang pria menyebalkan itu memang suka membuatnya marah. Sunggyu mengendikkan bahunya, tak ingin tau lebih banyak dan melangkah masuk mengekor di belakang Woohyun.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Nam, selamat datang! Apa anda mencari gaun lagi?" wanita penjaga butik yang sama menyapa Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Dengan sedikit penekanan intonasi pada kata "gaun" ia melirik Sunggyu dengan tatapan bermaksud menggoda. Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu malu.

"Tidak tidak, hari ini aku tak mencari gaun. Apa yang kalian punya untuk menyambut musim dingin?" tanya Woohyun tak menghiraukan Sunggyu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mari saya antar ke bagian koleksi musim dingin" jawab wanita penjaga butik itu dengan ramah kemudian memandu Woohyun dan Sunggyu ke sudut lain butik mewah tersebut.

"Butik kami banyak mengeluarkan koleksi baru untuk menyambut musim dingin tahun ini.." Sunggyu kembali terpana dengan deretan baju hangat, jaket, sepatu boat, mantel ber'price tag di atas rata rata yang tersusun rapi di sebuah corner. Terlepas dari part dimana ia dipaksa Woohyun untuk berpenampilan seperti wanita, Sunggyu sangat menyukai koleksi butik mewah tesebut.

"Sial, ternyata kau sangat kaya Nam Woohyun!" umpat Sunggyu pelan.

"Memang sial!" jawab Woohyun dengan cepat.

"Dari sekian banyak koleksi baru yang designer kami keluarkan yang paling menjadi favorit pelanggan kami adalah ini.." wanita penjaga butik itu kembali menghampiri Woohyun dan Sunggyu setelah sebelumnya mengambil barang yang ia cari. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang

ke hadapan dua customer di depannya. Kening Sunggyu mengkerut, merasa tak asing dengan kotak yang disodorkan sang penjaga butik.

"Sarung tangan ini adalah best seller kami. Terbuat dari bahan yang halus dan dapat menghangatkan kulit tangan dengan sempurna. Designnya juga kami sesuaikan dengan selera masyarakat korea saat ini, sarung tangan ini sangat classy dan dapat digunakan oleh pria maupun wanita karena designnya fleksibel.." Sunggyu melongo dengan rahang hampir copot. Tidak salah lagi, sarung tangan itu 100% mirip dengan sarung tangan yang Myungsoo hadiahkan kepadanya. Astaga ternyata Myungsoo menghadiahkannya barang mewah!

"Baiklah aku ambil satu, tapi jangan yang warna putih, aku mau yang abu abu" Woohyun membuyarkan lamunan Sunggyu saat memantapkan pesanannya. Wanita penjaga butik itu mengangguk kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum mencari sarung tangan dengan warna yang Woohyun inginkan.

"Hei, Nam Woohyun untuk apa kau membeli sarung tangan sendiri? Kurasa para pelayanmu tak akan lupa untuk menyiapkan kostum yang akan kau gunakan setiap musim?" Sunggyu bertanya dengan raut keheranan, dalam benaknya terngiang drama booming yang pernah ia tonton dimana sang pemeran utama bernama Gu Junpyo yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan kaya hanya tinggal duduk manis sedangkan para pelayannya sibuk memilihkan kostum yang akan digunakan pemuda angkuh itu. Hei, bukankah karakter Junpyo benar benar mirip dengan Woohyun, kaya, menyebalkan, kasar, angkuh, tampan? Untuk deskripsi yang terakhir membuat Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan!" Woohyun menjitak pelan kepala Sunggyu.

"Ish, aku hanya menonton drama yang booming saja kok!" Sunggyu membela diri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Woohyun.

Woohyun terkekeh, dan Sunggyu bersumpah bahwa ini adalah senyuman pertama yang diperlihatkan Woohyun (seringaian tak masuk hitungan) dan ternyata tak terlalu buruk, Woohyun terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

"Sarung tangan itu untukmu bodoh!"

"Eh?" Sunggyu kembali melongo.

"Aku? Untuk apa kau memberiku hadiah? Kau tak punya alasan apapun untuk melakukannya?"

"Ck, kau ini aneh sekali. Diberi hadiah mahal malah panik seperti itu. Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku di acara perjodohan konyol tempo hari.. hmm, dan kuharap kau memakainya saat tour musim dingin nanti" jelas Woohyun panjang lebar.

Sunggyu terdiam, bukan karena kalimat Woohyun yang baru saja ia dengar namun karena ia teringat kembali dengan kado pemberian Myungsoo. Woohyun dan Myungsoo memberinya kado yang sama meski berbeda warna. Dan keduanya meminta Sunggyu untuk memakainya saat tour musim dingin nanti? Sunggyu merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan, dan bergumam pelan "kenapa aku merasa seperti gadis yang diperebutkan seperti ini.. aaarrrgghh, benar benar memalukan" rutuknya sembari memukul pelan kepalanya. Woohyun hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sunggyu.

"Woohyun oppaaaa..." seorang gadis berpenampilan eye catchy menghampiri Woohyun dan Sunggyu dengan beberapa paper bag belanjaan ditangan kanannya.

Glek..

Sunggyu mengenali gadis itu di acara perjodohan Woohyun. Kwon Yura, saat nama itu muncul dalam ingatannya, Sunggyu perlahan bergerak mundur ke belakang tubuh Woohyun namun Yura terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kau!" tunjuknya ke arah Sunggyu.

. . .

"Kau!" Yura menunjuk Sunggyu. Bagian lain dari otaknya memberikan respon impuls saat ia melihat Sunggyu yang tak asing dalam ingatannya.

"Kau apa?" Justru Woohyun yang merespon tatapan horor Yura.

"Dia.. Dia, dia seorang pria Oppaa?" ucap Yura setengah berteriak tak percaya. Ia yakin Sunggyu adalah Kim Sung Ah yang sudah mengacaukan acara perjodohannya dengan Woohyun. Walaupun dengan penampilan yang berbeda, namun Yura tak dapat melupakan mata sipit yang menyerupai hamster tersebut.

"Hah! Seharusnya kakekmu membuat pesta besar untuk merayakan penyimpangan seksualmu Oppa!" terdengar ejekan dari nada suara Yura. Gadis yang sebenarnya manis jika mengurangi sedikit

make up pada wajahnya itu sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya menambah kesan meremehkan ke arah Sunggyu dan Woohyun.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Oppa! Kau sungguhan gay? Aku tak percaya kau menolakku hanya karena seorang pria? Seorang priaaa?" Yura kembali berteriak histeris membuat perhatian beberapa pelanggan butik yang tengah berbelanja teralihkan pada tiga anak manusia yang tengah berselisih paham.

Woohyun memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah membayar dan meraih bungkusan yang dibawa wanita penjaga kasir, ia segera menarik tangan Sunggyu keluar dari butik. Sunggyu hanya menurut dengan perlakuan Woohyun, ia benar benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"OPPAA!" Yura berusaha menghentikan langkah Woohyun dengan menghadang jalannya.

"Apalagi? Kau kan sudah tau aku gay! Kenapa masih mengikutiku" ucap Woohyun dengan tak sabar, sedangkan Sunggyu sudah menampilkan wajah terkejut dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Oppa, kau masih bisa disembuhkan! Kita berpura pura tak ada yang terjadi. Aku tak mau pertunangan ini batal." Yura terlihat sedikit memelas.

"Dengar ya Kwon Yura! Meskipun di dunia ini wanita hanya tersisa kau saja, aku akan tetap menolak perjodohan ini. Got it? Ah dan ingat, kita belum bertunangan, itu hanya sekedar perbahasan konyol antar orangtua" Woohyun kembali berjalan dengan sedikit menabrak bahu Yura.

Yura melemas, paper bag yang dipegang tangan kanannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian!" ucap gadis itu pelan dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berkaca kaca. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia menangis kencang diiringi tatapan simpati dari para pelanggan butik.

. . .

"Bagaimana ini, ini sangat buruk. Kenapa kau bisa sekasar itu sih Nam Woohyun!" Sunggyu komat kamit dengan bibir tipisnya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan Woohyun yang sedang duduk di atas kursi santainya. Woohyun benar benar sudah pusing melihat Sunggyu yang hampir setengah

jam mondar mandir sembari bergumam tak jelas. Ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan game Flappy Bird di tabnya.

"Tenang saja, tak akan terjadi sesuatu" ujar Woohyun berusaha menghibur Sunggyu yang justru dihadiahi tatapan mendelik dari Sunggyu.

"Kau bisa sesantai itu karena kau cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Kemungkinan terburuk hanya kartu kreditmu yang diblokir oleh kakekmu, sedangkan aku? Sudah pasti aku akan ditendang dari sekolah ini. Kau dengar? DITENDANGGG NAM WOOHYUN!" teriak Sunggyu frustasi. Ia sudah berhenti mondar mandir, dan kini malah menjambaki surai madunya yang sudah acak acakan. Woohyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia mendengus dan mematikan game Flappy Birdnya karena sudah game over akibat teriakan Sunggyu.

"Dengar Kim Sung Ah!"

"Sunggyu!"

"Terserah! Tak ada yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini karena kau sudah terikat menjadi pelayanku sampai hari kelulusan nanti. Aku akan membuat gadis manja itu menutup mulutnya. Dan mengenai kakekku, kau tenang saja, dia sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa dan baru akan kembali bulan depan. Aku jamin urusannya di Eropa lebih penting daripada perjodohan konyolku.."

"Kau serius?"

Woohyun mengangguk mantap. Sunggyu merasa sedikit lega namun, masih belum bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Bayangan wajah kakek Woohyun yang menyeramkan terus menari nari dibenaknya, ia bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayangan menyeramkan itu.

"Eh, Nam Woohyun. Kau tak takut dikucilkan keluarga Yura jika mereka sudah dengar soal kau yang mengaku... gay?" tanya Sunggyu pelan karena takut.

"Hahaha, kenapa aku harus takut? Lagipula aku hanya menggertaknya saja, perempuan itu akan terus mengangguku jika aku tetap terlihat straight dimatanya. Dan yang gay itu kau, karena kulihat kau mulai menyukaiku" ujar Woohyun santai dan mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja? Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu, karna aku hanya menyukai Myungsoo Sunbae!" Sunggyu menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan karena menyebut nama Myungsoo di depan Woohyun. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sunggyu dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Y-yak, kau mau apa Bodoh?" refleks Sunggyu menghindari Woohyun dengan berjalan mundur, namun gerakannya terhenti saat kakinya menabrak meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Woohyun tak menghiraukan kicauan Sunggyu dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda manis itu. Sunggyu merah padam, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena gerakan agak 'sensual' dari Woohyun. Saat Woohyun mulai mendekatkan bibir tebalnya menuju bibir Sunggyu, dengan reflex Sunggyu menutup kedua matanya.

Satu detik. .

Dua detik. .

Tiga detik, Sunggyu sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Pada detik ke enam ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan ia bersumpah jika ia akan membawa Woohyun ke samudera Pasifik dan akan menenggelamkannya disana saat melihat Woohyun berusaha menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tak berharap aku menciummu kan hamster?" tanya Woohyun masih dengan cekikin khasnya.

Wajah Sunggyu kembali merah padam, bukan karena malu dengan perlakuan Woohyun namun karena ia benar benar marah pada pria tampan di hadapannya. Well, rasa malu juga masih ada namun perasaan marah lebih menguasainya.

"Jangan bercanda Nam Woohyun, m-mana mungkin aku berharap dicium pangeran Siberian Husky sepertimu?" jawab Sunggyu ketus berusaha menutupi perasaan anehnya. Ia teringat Max anjing tetangganya yang merupakan ras Siberian Husky. Max seperti Woohyun, senang membuat Sunggyu kesusahan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menutup matamu saat aku mendekat?" tanya Woohyun kembali namun kini ia tak tertawa melainkan menyeringai tajam.

"I-itu ka-karena kaauu.."

"Aku apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat dengan pohon jelek sepertimu lagi. Aku masih ada jam pelajaran dengan Miss Moon" Sunggyu menghentakkan kakinya kemudian melangkah menjauhi Woohyun.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sunggyu, ia memanggil pemuda manis itu sebelum Sunggyu membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Hey, hamster gendut!"

"Apalagi pohon jelek?" tanya Sunggyu tak sabaran, ia sudah gerah dengan Woohyun.

"Jangan lupa misi origamimu!" jawab Woohyun kemudian melambaikan tangan di atas kepalanya. Sunggyu mendengus, "Errggh, whatever!" umpatnya pelan.

. . .

Sunggyu membawa sebuah amplop yang diterima dari Miss Moon Geun Young, wali kelasnya di Namstar High School untuk diserahkan kepada Yesung.

"Ayah, kau bisa ke sekolahku besok?" tanya Sunggyu saat ia sudah berada di belakang ayahnya yang tengah mencuci piring. Yesung mendelik, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik dan menggenggam erat bahu Sunggyu. Sunggyu terlonjak dengan perlakuan Yesung dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"K-kau kenapa Ayah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa? Kenapa aku harus datang ke sekolahmu? Apa kau membuat masalah? Apa kau berkelahi dengan geng gadis di kelasmu? Atau kau membuat orang lain bunuh diri dengan penolakan cinta darimu? Atau kau bermasalah dengan anak pemilik sekolahan?" tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah berlebihan layaknya telenovela.

Glek, kalimat Yesung yang terakhir membuat leher Sunggyu tercekat. Memang ia bermasalah dengan cucu (bukan anak) dari pemilik sekolah, namun bukan itu yang membuat Miss Moon memberikannya surat panggilan untuk wali dari Sunggyu.

"Eyy, kau terlalu berlebihan Ayah! Miss Moon memanggilmu ke sekolah karena ada beberapa dokumen beasiswaku yang harus kau tanda tangani" ucap Sunggyu jengah.

Yesung menghela nafas lega.. "Siapa Miss Moon?" tanyanya.

"Ck, Miss Moon Geun Young. Dia wali kelasku yang baru! Masa kau lupa sih Ayah? Kami memanggilnya Miss karena dia juga guru bahasa Inggris Namstar" teriak Sunggyu membuat Yesung menutup kedua daun telinganya karena teriakan tiba tiba dari Sunggyu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau cepat sekali marah sih?" jawab Yesung dengan kikuk.

Kali ini Sunggyu yang menghela nafas panjang.. "Besok saat jam makan siang tolong sempatkan datang ya!" ujar Sunggyu.

"pasti Nak, apapun untukmu!" jawab Yesung dengan mantap.

. . .

Sebelum jam makan siang Yesung sudah tiba di sekolah Sunggyu...

"Hmm, ruang guru, ruang guru? Astaga, sekolah ini besar sekali sih. Orang awam bisa tersesat berhari hari disini" gumam Yesung tanpa menyadari kondisinya sendiri, bukankah dia juga sedang tersesat?

"Aigoooo, leherku jadi sakit. Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Sunggyu? Tapi pasti anak itu sedang belajar dikelasnya" Yesung kembali bergumam tak jelas kemudian mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang sudah acak acakan.

"Maaf, kau mencari sesuatu?" suara lembut seorang wanita menghentikan gerakan mengacak rambut Yesung. Yesung berbalik dan saat berbalik ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya dengan membawa beberapa buku di pangkuannya.

Sesaat Yesung merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar, ia seperti melihat malaikat tanpa sayap dihadapannya. Guguran bunga sakura memenuhi penglihatan Yesung diiringi lagu ballad mengenai percintaan. Yesung mual, ia merasa perutnya ringan tergelitiki ribuan kupu kupu yang tak kasat mata.

"So beautiful..." gumam Yesung tanpa sadar, masih dengan mata yang menatap lekat wanita cantik di depannya.

"Ehm, aku bertanya tadi? Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Ia mengerjapkan bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan untuk mengumpulkan arwahnya yang sempat terbang ke langit ke tujuh ^^.

"Eh, Ohh, aku mencari guru yang bernama Miss Moon. Aku ayahnya Kim Sunggyu dari kelas XI-B!" jawab Yesung kikuk.

"Ya ampun, kau ayahnya Sunggyu? Maaf aku tak mengenalimu, aku belum hafal dengan wajah orangtua murid asuhku tahun ini. Akh, perkenalkan aku Moon Geun Young. Miss Moon yang sedang kau cari" sedikit kesulitan saat Miss Moon mengulurkan tangannya karena buku buku berat yang tengah ia pangku. Yesung kelabakan, dengan cepat ia menyambar uluran tangan Miss Moon.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Miss Moon, kau lebih cantik dari perkiraanku. Ah, maksudku bukan begitu. Duh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya" Yesung semakin kikuk.

"Tak apa, mari mengobrol di ruanganku. Seperti surat yang kuberikan pada Sunggyu, ada beberapa dokumen beasiswa Sunggyu yang harus anda tanda tangani" Miss Moom melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan para guru.

. . .

"Okay, this is the last!" ujar Miss Moon kemudian menyerahkan lembar formulir beasiswa terakhir kepada Yesung. Yesung menerimanya dengan sumringah kemudian dengan gerakan tangan yang ringan ia membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan di kolom wali murid. Setelah selesai, lembaran tersebut ia serahkan kembali kepada Miss Moon.

"Thank You Mr. Kim, smua dokumennya sudah lengkap. Beasiswa Sunggyu bisa diperpanjang sekarang!"

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantu anakku Miss.." jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Sama sama.. oh ya, kemarin aku sempat melihat daftar murid yang akan mengikuti tour musim dingin nanti, dan aku belum melihat nama Sunggyu didalamnya. Kau bisa memberitahuku alasan Sunggyu belum mendaftar?" Yesung tercekat mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita cantik wali kelas

Sunggyu tersebut. Seingatnya Sunggyu memang pernah meminta izin untuk mengikuti tour musim dingin ke resort ski Yongpyong, dan Yesung menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Aku memang tidak memberinya izin Miss karena aku memiliki trauma dengan resort ski"

Miss Moon menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi Mr. Kim, dalam tour nanti setiap murid akan diberi tugas tambahan untuk nilai kenaikan kelas. Murid yang tak ikut sudah dipastikan akan kesulitan untuk menambah nilainya. Kau tak mau mempertimbangkannya?" tanya Miss Moon kembali.

Yesung telihat sedikit berpikir, ia tak mau melihat Sunggyu di resort ski karena itu akan membuatnya teringat dengan ibu Sunggyu, namun jika Sunggyu tak bisa mendapat nilai tambahan saat kenaikan kelas nanti bukankah beasiswa Sunggyu bisa terancam?

"Tapi.."

"Kau tenang saja Mr. Kim, aku juga akan ikut dalam tour itu. Dan akan kupastikan Sunggyu aman dalam pengawasanku. Atau kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa ikut untuk menjaganya.."

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" tanyaYesung spontan kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"hahaha, kau berharap ini kencan?"

"Tidak Miss Moon jangan salah paham, aku hanya asal bicara" Yesung menjelaskan dengan kelabakan.

"Aku juga tak menganggapnya serius Tuan Kim" ujar Miss Moon masih dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Namun bagi Yesung kalimat yang terucap suara indah Miss Moon kali ini justru seperti alkohol yang membuat luka di hatinya perih? Ok, untuk yang satu ini Yesung terlalu berlebihan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa memberikan izinmu pada Sunggyu?"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan pelan, "Jika ini bersangkutan dengan masa depan Sunggyu di sekolah ini. Kurasa aku yang harus mengalah" jawab Yesung lesu.

" Gwaenchana Tuan Kim, kau melakukan yang benar. Aku akan benar benar menjaga Sunggyu untukmu" tanpa sadar jemari lentik Miss Moon menyentuh punggung tangan Yesung yang terkepal

di atas meja membuat pria pendek itu seperti mendapat suntikan energi baru. Yesung mendongak untuk sekedar membalas senyum Miss Moon.

"Geun Young sshi. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" seorang pria mendekat kearah Yesung dan Miss Moon.

"Ah, Heechul sshi. Aku mau tapi aku masih ada urusan dengan orangtua salah satu muridku. Kau mau menunggu?"

"Tentu saja.." Heechul memandang tak suka ke arah Yesung. Ia merasa jam specialnya untuk makan siang dengan wanita yang menjadi incarannya terganggu karena kehadiran pria pendek di hadapannya. Yesung sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat tingkah angkuh Heechul yang menatapnya tajam.

. . .

Flashback

"Hyuunnggg, gantian! Aku juga mau memainkannya!" seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun merengek pada anak kecil lainnya yang tengah asik memainkan kapal terbang yang menggunakan remote control.

"Sebentar Myungsoo yaa, Hyung sedang asik main. Kita bertukar main setiap 10 menit sekali ya?" anak yang lebih tua menjawab protesan adiknya dan kembali memainkan remote control kapal terbang di tangannya.

"Huwaaaa, Taejun Hyung curaanggg" sang adik yang bernama Myungsoo menangis kencang setelah tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sebentar saja Myungsoo yaa, Hyung masih mau memainkannya sebentar lagi" Taejun mencoba tak menghiraukan tangisan Myungsoo.

"Aku mau sekarang!" protes Myungsoo kemudian mencoba merebut remote control di tangan Taejun. Terjadi aksi saling mempertahankan remote control kapal terbang hingga seorang wanita cantik menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Taejun ah? Myungsoo ya?"

"Taejun Hyung tak mau meminjamkan kapal terbangnya, Ibuuu!"

"Yak, jangan mengadu yang tidak tidak"

"Ayo cepat gantian Taejun" ujar sang Ibu dengan lembut. Taejun cemberut mendengar kalimat sang Ibu dan dengan sengaja menerbangkan pesawat terbang itu hingga tersangkut di ukiran pilar lantai dua rumah.

"Huwaaa" Myungsoo kembali menangis histeris melihat kapal terbangnya tersangkut.

"Gwaencana Myungsoo ya. Ibu ambilkan dulu" Nyonya Kim berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ukiran pilar itu dan berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya agar dapat menjangkau kapal terbang yang tersangkut.

"Ibu hati hati.." teriak Taejun, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat posisi ibunya yang bisa dikatakan rawan jatuh.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kepada dua putra kesayangannya kemudian kembali berjinjit. Jarak jarinya dengan kapal itu hanya tinggal lima sentimeter, agar dapat menjangkaunya Nyonya Kim menaiki salah satu lubang di pegangan tangga, namun sayang ujung roknya tersangkut hingga membuatnya limbung.

"Aaaakkkkkhhh" wanita cantik itu berteriak histeris, kemudian..

Braak..

Brukk..

Pranggg.

Kejadian tersebut terlalu cepat untuk dikelola nalar dua bocah berusia 5 dan 6 tahun tersebut. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Ibu mereka sedang berusaha menggapai mainan mereka yang tersangkut di ukiran pilar, dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh sang Ibu sudah jatuh dari lantai 2 dan menghantam meja kaca yang terletak di bawahnya. Tubuh kedua bocah itu bergetar hebat melihat tubuh sang Ibu yang mereka sayangi sudah berlumuran darah segar.

"I-ibuu" pekik Taejun dan Myungsoo tertahan.

Drap drap, sebuah langkah kaki berat menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ayah mereka tiba dengan raut wajah panik setelah mendengar teriakan histeris istrinya.

Kim Young Woon mematung saat mendapati pemandangan menggenaskan di hadapannya. "Y-yeobooo" teriaknya frustasi kemudian berusaha merengkuh tubuh sekarat sang istri.

"Yeobo, kumohon! Berbicaralah, jangan membuatku takut!" Young Woon berusaha membangunkan istrinya dengan menepuk perlahan pipi mulus sang istri. Namun usahanya sia sia, karena nyawa Nyonya Kim sudah tak bisa diselamatkan.

"Hikss, jangan begini Kim Taeyeon. Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian.." teriak Young Woon lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"A-ayaah.." Myungsoo berlari menghampiri ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan Taejun terpaku pada posisinya, berdiri dengan gemetaran menggenggam remote control. Seketika awan hitam menyelubungi Taejun, ia merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat besar, seandainya saja ia tak berebut kapal terbang dengan Myungsoo tentu Ibu mereka tak akan berusaha meraih kapal yang tersangkut itu, dan kejadian mengerikan itu tak perlu terjadi. Taejun memang baru berusia 6 tahun, tapi ia sudah mengerti dengan kondisi yang dihadapinya.

"I-itu semua salahku.." lirihnya pelan masih gemetar memegang remote controlnya. Young Woon berhenti menangis dan memandang ke arah Taejun.

"Apa yang katamu?" tanyanya geram.

"Maaf Ayah, maaf aku tak sengaja. Aku memang menerbangkan kapal itu kesana agar Myungsoo tak merebutnya dariku. Aku tak bermaksud membuat ibu, ibuu hiks hiks" airmata Taejun sudah tak terbendung.

Amarah Young Woon memuncak, ia meletakkan tubuh istrinya kemudian menghampiri Taejun yang masih belum beranjak di tempatnya.

Plaak, satu tamparan keras ia layangkan kepada bocah berusia 6 tahun itu. Ia tak peduli jika ia dilaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan penganiayaan anak di bawah umur. Perbuatan Taejun benar benar tak dapat ia maafkan.

"Dasar anak sial! Aku dan istriku membawamu dari panti asuhan, dan merawatmu dengan baik namun apa yang kami dapat! Kau membunuh istriku! Dasar pembunuh!"

Taejun menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah ayah angkatnya yang sedang murka. Myungsoo bergidik ngeri, ia duduk di sebelah jasad sang Ibu sembari menggenggam tangannya erat.

Young Woon memejamkan matanya, airmata kembali mengalir saat kelopak matanya menutup. Ia menghirup nafas panjang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Taejun "Kemasi pakaianmu sekarang, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke panti asuhan. Dan ingat, jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku" ucapnya tegas.

"A-ayahh.." Taejun tercekat mendengar kalimat dingin Young Woon.

"Jangan memanggilku Ayah. Itu benar benar membuatku jijik.." Young Woon kembali menghampiri tubuh istrinya, kemudian membopong tubuh itu menuju kamar mereka. Myungsoo mengekor di belakang ayahnya, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Taejun namun langkah kecilnya tetap mengikuti langkah sang Ayah.

"Mianhae Hyung.." Myungsoo bergumam lirih.

Flashback End

"Ibuuuu" Myungsoo terbangun paksa dari tidurnya saat ia bermimpi mengenai kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Nafasnya tersengal. Bajunya basah karena banjir keringat, ia mengusak wajah dan menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya kemudian melirik jam digital yang ada di meja nakas. Pukul 02.00, hari masih malam. Myungsoo meraih remote ac kemudian menyalakannya, ia sangat berkeringat saat udara musim gugur yang dingin berhembus kencang diluar kaca jendela sana.

"Ibu.. Taejun Hyung.. aku benar benar merindukan kalian" lirih pemuda tampan itu kemudian memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Namun sia sia, karena bayangan mengerikan mengenai kematian ibunya terus membekas diotaknya.

TBC


End file.
